Les Eternels 2
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: La base de Junon est attaquée! Haruna se doit d'y aller mais... Elle n'en a aucun moyen. Raphaël a sa petite idée... La suite des Eternels tant attendue! *narration externe a partir du chap 11*
1. Renégats

Les Eternels 2, chapitre 1 : Renégats

Le soleil parvenait a peine à éclairer Midgar que déjà tout le monde s'affairait à la tour, ce n'étais pas le cas pour moi et Raphaël qui étions enfermés dans un placard. Tout le monde était tellement occupé, qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de nous fouiller. Fatale erreur…

_Bon, on fait quoi ? Dis-je en rompant le silence du placard.

Raphaël mit un long moment avant de répondre, il planchait sur une stratégie et dit :

_J'ai une idée, il me reste des mentos et du coca, sa suffira a faire exploser le verrou. J'en ai encore un peu dans mon sac.

Il sortit une petite bouteille de son sac et entreprit de l'ouvrir, il prit une pastille dans son autre main et, en une seconde il jeta le mentos dans la bouteille et la referma aussi sec. Il refit la même chose pour une dizaine d'autres bouteilles qu'il remit dans son sac.

_On aura de quoi se défendre, il faut rejoindre Junon, et vite ! Himé est d'accord pour nous accompagner.

_Ok.

Un seul mot de ma part et il le considéra comme un signe de départ, il plaça sa « bombe » de manière a l'ouvrir et a se plaquer assez vite pour pas exploser avec.

En quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit et attira l'attention de tout le monde, Raphaël eut le temps de me hurler :

_L'alerte est passée, on va sur le toit en vitesse je sais quoi faire !

_Comment ça ?

Il ne dit rien d'autre et continua sa route paisiblement. Quand…

_Halte-la les Eternels ! Hurla Tayuya. Si vous allez quelque part, vous n'irez qu'en enfer !

Elle braquait un flingue sur nous, elle avait toutes les traces de quelqu'un qui venait de pleurer. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et était encore secouée de sanglots.

_Tayuya, reste calme, qu'est-ce ce que tu veux faire avec ce flingue ?

_Je t'ai posé une question, où tu veux aller !?

Dans cet état la, il était inutile de tenter de la raisonner, un mot déplacé et elle tirerait, que faire…

_Alors ? Répondez-m…

Sa phrase n'aboutit pas, quelqu'un l'avait assommée par derrière. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en lâchant son arme, Himé venait de sortir d'un coin du couloir, prit l'arme et se dirigea vers nous :

_Je viens, Raphaël se perdrait à Junon, il fait le fier mais il n'y a encore jamais été.

_Même pas vrai d'ailleurs !

On était trois, trois a courir dans les couloirs, Himé, Raphaël et moi, à tenter de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui ! De sauter de 70 étages !

_Raphaël ! Tu sais où on va ? Demanda Himeko. Je vois pas a quoi ça nous amènerais de sauter du toit !

_T'en fais pas, j'ai un plan !

Ca ne me rassurait pas plus que ça en fait, par nature, je me méfiais de ce que disait Raphaël

Arrivés en haut du toit, rien… Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_On va se glisser par là regardez ! Fis-il en désignant de doigt le bord de la piste.

_Oh merde, tu as bu quoi avant de venir ?

_On ne discute pas go !

Il nous poussa dans le vide, je crus que j'allais y passe, j'hurlai mais je fus vite rattrapée par… Le sol dur et bétonné du… hein ?

_On est ou ? Merde, c'est un cul de sac !

Je jetai un regard circulaire sur l'endroit ou nous étions tombés, un reste de tuyau nous soutenait et pas de murs, pas de rambarde, rien d'autre que le ciel et le vent.

_Sur des tuyaux, fais gaffe, ya des Soldiers !

_Halte où je tire ! Fit une des unités d'infanteries en brandissant son arme.

_C'est ça, cinquante points pour la tête, dix pour le ventre, et 150 pour ce qu'il reste ! Allez les filles, visez bien ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse des Soldiers.

Des regards d'indignation parcoururent les rangs des Soldiers, un des types leva son arme et tira vers moi. Sans que je puisse m'y attendre, une ombre s'était glissée derrière moi et m'avais tirée en arrière.

Himé poussa un cri, un des Soldiers l'avais prix par le col et un autre me tenait fermement par le cou et semblait pouvoir me le briser à chaque instant

_Raphaël ?

_Bombe au coca ! Yeah ! Fis-t-il en se dégageant des Soldiers qui l'encerclaient et sortit un énième objet de sa poche, une petite sphère noire, il alluma le pétard qui y pendait et le lança sur les Soldiers.

Le pétard explosa, libérant une fantastique quantité de coca évidemment mélangé avec un mentos, explosa et alla directement se coller dans les yeux des Soldiers.

_On se casse, allez !

Il sauta par-dessus les unités et se dirigea vers l'entrée, tandis que nous le suivions, il me souffla :

_Allez, on, doit atteindre le port et rejoindre le Sillage !

_Le quoi ?

Pour toute réponse Raphaël me sourit et Himé le regarda d'un air assassin, je me demandais ce qui pouvais bien se passer et aussi, si le bandeau blanc sur mon front n'était pas une simple décoration.

La moitié du soleil se reflétait à l'horizon lorsque Raphaël nous conduit jusqu'à la mer. Cela me surprit tout d'abord que la mer soit si proche de Midgar et également, une forme noire se dessinait, des contours durs, des pointes se lançant à l'assaut du ciel, je n'avais vu cette forme que dans les livres.

_Un voilier… C'est ça le… Sillage ?


	2. Larguez les amarres !

Les Eternels 2, Chapitre 2 : Larguez les amarres !

Il fallut un long moment de concentration pour que je me mette à reparler correctement, une si magnifique vision ne pouvais qu'être le fruit d'un rêve, l'espace d'un instant, j'oubliai la Shinra, j'oubliai mes espérances pour repenser a mes rêves les plus secrets et les plus enfouis, en quatorze années, je n'avais jamais vu la mer.

Je me souviens encore répéter inlassablement à ma mère mes rêves de piraterie, comme une idiote, je me rappelais me balader, sabre en bois à la main, me prendre pour les pirates orientaux, qui se battaient au Katana et montaient dans les mats comme si ils volaient…

_On va rejoindre Junon avec ce vieux machin ? Demanda Himé.

Elle brisait tous mes rêves…

_Ouais ! Fit Raphaël tout fier. C'est notre projet avec les Eternels de Junon, tu te souviens, on en a parlé au Seven.

_C'est quoi le Seven ? Demandais-je en m'approchant du navire qui était encore loin.

_Il n'y a que sept groupes d'Eternels dans le pays, sans compter les villes moins puissantes

_Que sept ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il y en avait au moins une bonne centaine !

_Cent vingt quatre, corrigea Raphaël. Mais, que dans ce pays ma petite ! On peut y aller maintenant, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais si il y a encore des Soldiers dans le coin…

J'avais pris une petite avance sur Himé et Raphaël durant les quelques minutes qu'il nous fallut pour rejoindre le Sillage, il y avait déjà quelques Eternels de présents, venant de Junon et de Kalm pour la plupart. Certains étaient dans les mâts, à cheval sur les vergues et vérifiaient les voiles tandis que d'autres s'affairaient à passer des jets haute pression sur la coque pour vérifier son étanchéité

_La vache, il est géant quand même vu de près ! S'exclama Himeko.

Elle avait raison, je me demandais comment les Eternels qui travaillaient sur les vergues faisaient pour ne pas trembler ou ne pas hurler de vertige, elle devaient faire.

_Alors ? Comment tu le trouves ? 34 mètres de longueur, 408m3 de voilure, aucun moteur, 178 tonnes, 21m80 de coque pour douze membres d'équipage ! On l'a entièrement construit de la quille jusqu'à la vigie !

_Il est génial… C'est comme un rêve…

Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique en effet, entièrement en bois, pas une once de métal, son nom gravé de couleur or de chaque côté de la proue, ses voiles devaient faire

_Tu me flattes tu sais ?

Je montais sur le pont, il montait et descendais agréablement mais, Himé, a peine m'eut-elle rejoint que déjà elle alla se coller au bastingage et… Elle avait le mal de mer quoi…

_On va ou ?

_Nulle part bande de rats dégénérés !

Merde ! Tayuya ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec une vingtaine de Soldiers !?

_Alors !? Restez pas la comme des rats morts bandes de cafards ! Descendez d'ici immédiatement !

Elle nous regarda d'un air vengeur, comme si on était responsables de tout ce qui se passait.

_Euh, tu veux faire quoi la ? Dans ton état, tu devrais rester au lit ma pauvre, le surmenage, c'est pas conseillé a ton âge…

_Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Espèce de parasite dégénéré !

Refaisons les comptes, de notre côté ; neuf unités en me comptant avec Himé et Raphaël, de l'autre côté… Tayuya, Genesis et Zack… Qu'espéraient-ils franchement ?

_Allez, on en rigole plus, descendez ! Dit Genesis.

C'était vraiment difficile de résister, j'avais l'impression que l'on se connaissait de longue date et qu'il savait tout de moi. J'avais commencé à prendre le chemin de la passerelle par laquelle j'étais montée quand Raphaël me prit par le bras et me ramena a bord.

_Non mais t'ès folle ou quoi !? On va partir, me dit-il rapidement, puis il cria ; Larguez les amarres ! Toutes voiles dehors !

Une vague consternation retentis dans l'équipage présent alors, une rumeur circula et les Eternels refusèrent tout net de déployer les voiles.

_Allez, ils vont nous choper sinon ! Dépêchez !

Une personne fut désignée par l'équipage pour prendre la parole et expliqua la situation :

_Commandant ! On n'est pas assez ! Il faut être au moins douze !

La phrase tomba comme un choc, douze personnes, l'attention de l'équipage se tourna vers trois personnes qui ne comprenaient pas encore tout à fait la situation.

_Euh… Tayuya, ça te dérangerait pas de… Venir ici deux minutes ?

_Hors de question, c'est toi qui viens ici ! Immédiatement !

Raphaël s'exécuta, il s'approcha de Tayuya sans une once d'hésitation et entama les négociations, on pouvait entendre des hurlements de temps en temps mais, aucun débordement notable, quand Tayuya reprit la parole, elle annonça :

_On embarque ! Bougez-vous, Avalanche nous attend !

_Hein ? Quoi ? Tayuya !? C'est quoi ct'embrouille !?

_Tu vois une autre solution ? Ce bateau est indétectable par radar, sinon, on l'aurait déjà repéré, et si on fait la liaison par train ou par les marécages c'est : soi on se fait descendre en arrivant a Junon ou mieux encore, se faire bouffer pas les bestioles dégeulasses des marais, ou si on survit on sera tout sales et…

_C'est bon Tayuya, calme toi… Tu sais, y'a pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter tu sais !

Le teint de Tayuya, bien que déjà très rouge, passa direct a la case « violet ».

_Pas des raisons de s'inquiéter ! Et le Sister Ray !? Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est un canon géant ! Si ils retentent le tir sur Midgar il n'y aura pas assez de Soldiers pour nous défendre ! On va tous crever et ça sera la fin de la Shinra pigé ! Alors, tout le monde a bord et déployez les voiles, larguez les amarres et faites démarrer les moteurs de ce foutu machin !

Raphaël n'en menait pas large, Himeko n'avait pas quitté le bastingage j'étais toujours sur la passerelle, je me dépêcha alors de monter car Tayuya avait oublié de la retirer et, au moment ou je m'écroulait sur le pont, elle coula a pic au fond de l'eau.

_Haruna ! Monte sur les vergues ! On va déployer les voiles ! Et, pour ta gouverne Tayuya, il n'y a pas de moteurs ! Mais on a un vent arrière, on va sûrement y arriver une demi-journée !

Je m'exécutai, toute ma vie j'avais potassé des bouquins sur ce genre de bateau tout en espérant y monter un jour, je savais quelques choses sur les différentes expressions et les manières de naviguer, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir la force.

_Zack ! Genesis ! Remontez l'ancre !

_Hors de question ! Répliquèrent ces derniers, pourquoi on ferait ça sous les ordres d'un môme qui boit encore du lait !

_On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Tayuya s'approcha des deux Soldiers qui reculèrent de quelques pas, rien que sa tête faisait peur. Elle prit Zack par le col et le jeta sans ménagement sur Genesis qui manqua de tomber par-dessus bord.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux faire là Tayuya ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se chargea toute seule de tout le travail concernant la remontage de l'ancre.

_Allez faire autre chose, je sais pas moi, déployez les voiles !

Laissant Tayuya et ne sachant pas trop quoi entreprendre, demandèrent à Raphaël ce qu'ils devaient faire.

_Allez sur les vergues de la grand-voile ! C'est celle que l'on va déferler en premier ! Ensuite ce sera le tour du mat de misaine !

Ils s'entreregardèrent et demandèrent ce qu'était un mat de misaine, Genesis eut un élan de génie en se demandant si le grand mat du milieu supportait la grande voile. Après une bonne minute de concentration intensive ils se mirent enfin au travail.

_Zack ! Tu vas me faire tomber à bouger comme ça !

_Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est toi qui n'as pas le sens de l'équilibre, tu tombes tout seul comme un âne !

_On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, fit une fille à côté de moi. Si ces deux la restent comme ça tout le temps, on sera arrivés dans un mois.

_Ouais, c'est sur mais en même temps, plus on reste sur ce bateau, mieux c'est, lui répondis-je. J'ai toujours voulu naviguer sur un navire comme ça.

_Tu t'appelles comment ?

_Maëve. Répondit-elle.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs, attachés en tresse, des yeux bridés gris métal assez étrange, elle portait une tenue chatoyante de style Utayen, un sabre recourbé était dans son dos.

_C'est quoi cette tenue ?

_C'est une idée de l'équipage, comme ce bateau est de style ancien, autant avoir les tenue qui vont avec, et, autant que je sache, ça plait a tout le monde.

La voile se déploya, elle n'était pas entièrement blanche, un kanji rouge sang la marquait.

_Raphaël ! Y'a un truc sur la grand-voile !

_C'est un truc pour nous reconnaître ! Regarde de loin et tu verras que tu l'as déjà vu quelque part !

Je descendis du mat et me postait à l'avant du navire, je regardais longuement. Rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

_Héééééé ! Mais c'est le sigle de la Shinra ! Il y a des droits de copie abruti ! Et quand ils vont voir ça à Junon, on va aller direct par le fond avec des balles dans la tête !

_Roh, arrête de psyckoter comme ça mince alors ! Et ou tu as été te saper comme ça !?

_Oh ! Tu as remarqué !? C'est super hein ? On dirait Shinzon comme ça !

Elle se pavanait mais elle avait raison, elle était plutôt jolie, dans sa tenue, un maillot a manches longues noir brodé d'or avec un pantalon de même couleur, ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon et elle portait un sabre à lame droite à la ceinture.

_Euh, ou tu as trouvé une tenue comme ca ? Demandais-je innocemment, en ignorant les hurlements de Zack et Genesis.

Elle se pavana de plus belle et sautilla jusqu'à la longue pièce de bois se trouvant a la proue du navire, de la, elle se mit en équilibre et se mit a hurler.

_Je suis la reine du moooooooooonde ! Argh ! Iceberg droit devant capitaine ! A l'abordage !!!

_Arrête de faire la débile, on va se faire engueuler si i t'arrive quelque chose, tu est pas responsable toi.

_Vous allez vous faire engueuler ? Trop cool ! Allez, à trois je saute ok ?

Tandis que Genesis manquait de se jeter lui aussi par dessus bord pour rattraper Himeko au vol et Zack qui… N'avait rien compris a ce qui se passait et était toujours en train de regarder Tayuya, enfin, il regardait ses… Son dos.

_Tu veux que je t'aide Tayuya ?

_Dégage parasite ! Laisse moi bosser, on doit arriver a Junon avant ce soir, et il faut faire un plan, on a pas d'armes, on est foutus c'est du suicide !


	3. Chapitre 3 : par delà la montagne !

Chapitre 3 : par delà la montagne !

Tandis que la terre s'éloignait, Raphaël faisait les cents pas sur le pont en donnant ses ordres, Maëve était à la barre, à chaque fois qu'elle la tournait cela faisait tourner les voiles et changer le Sillage de cap.

_Dis Haruna, dit Himé qui était enfin redescendue du mat ou elle s'était perchée afin d'échapper a la furie de Genesis (il ressemble à Tayuya dans ces moment la), tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes s'il te plait ?

_Ouais, pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je, absorbée par les écoutes dont je vérifiais méticuleusement le moindre cordage.

Elle ne répondit pas et me prit par le bras, m'entraînant à l'intérieur du navire ou je n'étais pas encore allée. Au bout de quelques escaliers et quelques couloirs parcourus, elle entra dans une pièce entièrement boisée avec deux lits superposés.

_Tu prends lequel ? Fis-t-elle en sautant dessus. Raphaël a tout emménagé, on peut caser au moins une centaine de personnes dans ce bateau, plus l'équipage ! On fait du 20 nœuds maximum, autant que le Titanic et sans moteurs ! Alors ? Quel lit ? Tu veux un uniforme ?

Elle avait du boire un truc étrange car elle sautillait partout, moi, rien que la pensée de la base de Junon attaquée ne me présageait rien de bon et me donnait des haut-le-coeur.

_Dis Himé, ça te fait rien le fait que Junon soit attaqué et que Midgar soit dans la ligne de mire d'Avalanche ?

Tout en continuant à sautiller, elle répondit :

_Nan, j'ai confiance dans le Soldier, et, mine de rien, toute personne engagée à la Shinra sait se battre. C'est pour Avalanche que je m'inquiète vraiment. Ils vont tous se faire boxer ! Et, tu aimes quelle couleur en particulier ? Je pense que le bleu tu va bien au teint pas toi ?

_Je pense que c'est un peu, hors sujet nan ? Et, même ma mère sait se battre ?

Au lieu de continuer a sautiller, elle se mit a faire de drôles de mouvements saccadés dans tous les sens, balançant ses bras, ses mains ouvertes et quand elle les paqua sur la poutre au centre de la pièce en hurlant, une étrange fumée bleutée en sortit, elle réessaya et cogna les deux paumes sur la poutre, cette fois, rien ne se produisit.

_Aaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Je croyais que ça marcherait cette fois ! Hurla-t-elle. Ca va Haruna ?

Elle se tourna vers moi qui m'étais planquée derrière la porte, elle mit immédiatement ses mains dans ses poches et m'assura de ne rien dire. On continua d'essayer de me trouver un « uniforme » qui mettrait mon teint en valeur. Elle en trouva un, il était semblable à celui d'Himé sauf qu'il était bleu sombre, elle se mit derrière moi avec une brosse et entreprit, non sans me faire hurler a plusieurs reprises, de m'attacher les cheveux en chignon.

_Voila, une vraie femme pirate ! Euh, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Tu fais trop mal ! C'est l'enfer !

Raphaël apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il arborait un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_Mais merde, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! On a besoin de tout le monde !

_Tu vois pas qu'on est entre filles la ? Parasite !

A force de côtoyer Tayuya, il faut croire que l'on risque de finir comme elle…

Il nous entraîna sur le pont sans nous expliquer pourquoi, nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à comprendre à la vue des immenses falaises qui bordaient l'océan.

_Remontez les voiles ! Bâbord toute !

Comment ça remonter les voiles ? On était au milieu de nulle part, rien n'à l'horizon sauf du côté gauche ou les falaises se dressaient, menaçantes, sombre et aiguisées.

_On va ou là ? Demanda Himé, a part des falaises, ya rien ici.

_Il y a un chemin, il traverse la montagne et il rejoint des souterrains aménagés sous Junon, ils sont si secrets que ni la Shinra, ni Avalanche ne connaissent leur existence.

Je regardait la montagne, elle paraissait plus que normale quoique je n'avais pas tellement de comparais a offrir, tout ce dont je connaissait de la nature, c'est des champs, des pommiers, des ferme et la s'arrêtait ma connaissance…

_Himé, tu as déjà vsu un truc comme ça ?

Elle regardait aussi hagarde que moi cette montagne, elle non plus ne connaissait pas ces souterrains et n'avais pas du voir autre chose que Midgar et ses environs.

_Nan, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un truc comme ça mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui les a construits. Raphaël, qui les a construits ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et se place a la barre, il regardait Tayuya s'affairer comme une lionne sur tout ce qui bougeait.

_Tayuya, tu viens aussi ?

Elle arrêta brutalement tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit et se dirigea vers le bastingage.

_Pas de problèmes ! On va les éclater ces crétins d'Avalanche !

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Tayuya ne cessa de nous demander si on allait garder nos « uniformes ».

_Sérieux, si jamais là-bas on vous prends pour des Utayens, vous finirez en posters trouée de balles, par votre propre camp !

_Raaaah ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas une tenue Utayenne, enfin si, juste un peu, c'est le nouvel uniforme des Eternels !

Après avoir tenté de raisonner Tayuya et que tout le monde soit descendu (c'est très dur de tenir a sept sur une falaise trempée…) nous nous sommes mis en route.

_Tu est sur qu'il y a vraiment des tunnels la dessous ? Demanda Himé. La, on dirait plutôt une scène de film d'horreur, Tiens, je vous ai pas raconté l'histoire de Zaléra l'ange de la mort ?

_Nan Himé, tes histoires de fantômes on s'en passera ! Tu te les gardes !

La falaise surplombait la mer, l'été venait de finir mais elle était encore chaude mais le vent qui soufflait sur nos vêtement trempés nous faisait trembler et manquait a chaque fois de nous faire tomber, il fallut rattraper Himé deux ou trois fois tant elle était maladroite, elle dérangea a deux reprises des aigles qui nichaient sur un pic et failli faire ébouler la falaise au moins autant de fois. Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivés, une solide porte en pierre brute striée de rainures de fer forgé nous bloqua l'accès.

_Merciiiiiiii Raphaël, grâce a toi on est paumés au milieu de nulle part ! Tes raccourcis maintenant je ne les prendrais plus jamais, une fois arrivés à Junon on te fouille et on t'enferme ! Demi-tour maintenant !

_Oh noooooooon ! Gémit Himeko en s'aplatissant sur la sol. Non, non et re-non ! Je suis arrivée ici j'y reste !

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, Genesis sait comment l'ouvrir ! Dit Raphaël en se tournant vers lui avec des yeux de vipère.

Genesis s'approcha de la porte sans rien dire, il la regarda sous tous les angles (une porte fermée n'a pas beaucoup d'angles…) il passa sa main sur des encoches dissimulée sur son côté

_Tu as les clés ? J'en suis sûr.

_Oh, t'ès trop fort, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ou tu as eu besoin du livret d'aide ?

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des pendentifs identiques à celui que Himé avait sorti lors de notre « exploration » du réacteur huit sauf qu'ils étaient de différentes couleurs l'un rose, le second rouge et le troisième et dernier était jaune. Himé sortit le sien qui était turquoise.

_Ca te suffira ? Demanda Raphaël avec un air moquer en fourrant le tout dans la main de Genesis qui en fit tomber plusieurs.

Ils émirent un son cristallin en tombant, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient remplis d'eau, ou d'un liquide s'en approchant, le soleil se refléta dedans.

_Ouais, y'en a largement assez. Le tien est dedans ?

_Sans blague…

Genesis sortit lui aussi un médaillon semblable de couleur rouge sombre, il l'approcha en premier de la porte et le fourra dans une encoche, il fit la même chose pour les trois autres.

Il les tourna, comme Himé, un demi tour a droite, un quart de tour a gauche et les enfonça un peu plus jusqu'à la jonction avec l'attache dorée qui les terminaient.

_Voila, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Sur le cadran de la porte, le haut tout d'abord, des énormes piliers sortirent de derrière et allèrent se ranger derrière pour débloquer la porte, plusieurs des lourds battants de pierre de décalèrent et se débloquèrent dans un bruit sourd.

_Let's go !

Encore une fois, je me décidai d'avancer vers l'inconnu.


	4. Le passage de Barheim

Quand la porte eut enfin fini de s'ouvrir, l'air se rafraîchit encore un peu, rendant l'atmosphère invivable.

_Le passage de Barheim. Fit Tayuya. Une ancienne mine d'une pierre que l'on appelait magilithe, avant que la Shinra ne produise da la Mako et des materias, ce fût ces pierres qui donnaient de l'énergie et servaient d'armes. Il faut que je retourne au bateau, j'ai un plan.

_Un plan, lança Raphaël. J'en avait un mais, je t'écoute, lance toi ma vieille !

Tayuya souffla de dépit un coup, on aurait cru voir Genesis.

_Alors, on va se séparer en deux, Le groupe mené par Genesis passera par le passage, désolée Genesis. Ils déboucheront par les sous-sols et infiltreront la base, ensuite le canon, et pour finir le port où le Sillage pourra accoster. Le second groupe que je dirigerait, sera à bord Sillage et vous ouvrera en cas de problème. Il possède des canons ?

_32 pièces de travers réparties sur deux ponts. Dit Raphaël, dans un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. On a une cargaison d'armes à feu, d'armes blanches, on peut se battre en pleine tempête, alors que leurs seules armes seront quelques fusils, des sabres, et ils ne pourront utiliser le Sister Ray car nous sommes trop proches.

Tayuya retourna sur ses pas, en direction du Sillage, elle ajouta en se retournant :

_Si il arrive quelque chose à un Eternel, je crois bien que je ne pardonnerait pas à Avalanche, la vie ne serait pas aussi agréable sans vous je dois l'admettre.

Raphaël rougit un peu, mais pas autant que Tayuya.

_Ah ! Bah voila tu l'admet ! Dit Raphaël et éclatant d'un rire forcé. Et il faut dire, que rien ne serait arrivé entre toi et Rufus si je n'avais pas été là. Tu serais encore en train de te planquer derrière un mur pour l'espionner !

A ces mots, comme toujours lorsque l'on abordait ce sujet, Tayuya, ou plutôt « le monstre tant craint des Eternels » refit surface :

_TU VERRAS CA SERA SUR TOI QUE LES CANON DU SILLAGE TIRERONT ! TU FINIRAS ECARTELE SUR LE REACTEUR 4 DE MIDGAAAAAAAR !!!!!!!!

_Toi aussi bonne chance Tayuya ! Termina Raphaël et faisant une courbette et en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

_Zack ! Amène toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir avec Genesis ! Magne-toi ! Vociféra Tayuya.

Zack, le regard bas, se contenta de la suivre et de lancer à Himé :

_Dommage, je ne verrais pas les fantômes, tu me raconteras hein ?

Son regard se fit vague, elle vacilla et quand Zack fut hors de vue, s'étala au sol en plantant profondément des doigts dans la terre. Elle ne voulait plus bouger.

_Au secouuuurs ! J'avais tout oublié avec les fantômes ! J'veux pas y'alleeeeeer !!!

Il fallut la traîner pour qu'elle rentre, Genesis la chargea finalement sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement, il vociférait :

_Tu ne peux pas arrêter de bouger ! Il n'y a rien dans ces mines !

J'entrai après tous les autres. Raphaël ouvrant la marche, suivi de près par Himé qui avait demandé à Genesis de sortir son sabre.

Le tunnel débouchait sur une vaste grotte, illuminée par des éclats lointains dont personne ne savait d'où ils venaient.

_C'est par où ? Demanda Himé d'un air plus qu'idiot.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin abrutie…

Dans un coin de l'immense grotte, un tunnel était creusé. Des rails le longeaient. Le groupe s'avança petit à petit.

_On est bientôt arrivés ? Demanda Himeko.

_Oh non ça commence…

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées sans un bruit…

_On est bientôt arrivés ?

_Ferme-la s'il te plaît !

Le tunnel était soutenu de temps à autre par deux énormes piliers de chaque côté qui se rejoignaient au plafond en un arc brisé. Quelques fois, des salles étaient visibles sur les bords de la voie. Nous les avons inspectées une par une histoire de savoir si la sortie était là. Une vague forme d'ennui barra tous les visages, Himé s'était depuis longtemps tue lorsque Genesis arma son sabre. On nous attaquait !

_Haruna ! Derrière-toi !

Genesis fondit derrière moi, d'un coup de sabre il trancha la créature qui c'était vicieusement glissé derrière moi.

C'était une sorte de slime, haut d'environ un mètre, d'un infâme couleur jaunâtre, trois yeux rougeoyants brillaient sur ce qui semblait être sa tête ainsi qu'un trou béant formait sa bouche.

_Himé ! Lance-lui un sort de glace !

_Ok ! Fit-elle en sortant une materia.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et des gerbes d'étincelles bleutées jaillirent et se rassemblèrent en pics sur le monstre qui disparut.

_Beurk ! Je ne reviendrais jamais ici moi ! Fit elle en rangeant la materia.

_Je crois que la sortie est là, dans cette salle en haut des escaliers. Dit Genesis en pointant un arrière salle du doigt.

La salle était parcourue d'un escalier en colimaçon qui montaient en faisant le tour de la salle. Notre groupe l'emprunta, arrivés en haut, Genesis dit simplement :

_Notre travail est juste de distraire Avalanche, en aucun cas l'attaquer, un genre de truc que Raphaël sait faire ; vous les narguez et ils viennent.

_Ouais ! Ca aussi j'sais faire ! Dit Himé.

Il ouvrit une trappe et s'y engagea suivi de Raphaël, puis de Himé et finalement moi qui fermais la marche.

_Et évidemment le seul passage vers la base c'est un placard ! Un foutu placard ! hurla Genesis

_Oh c'est bon ! On est peut être à l'étroit mais on est en sécurité, et pas repérés. dit Raphaël

_Repérés par qui ?

_Bah Avalanche ! Tu manques d'entraînement mon pauvre Genesis… On y va alors ? O fait quoi ?

_On attend… fit Himé en s'asseyant (opération délicate vu la taille du placard)

_Attendre quoi ?

Une détonation sourde se fit entendre, un long sifflement suivit de près.

_On attends les canons du Sillage !

Le sifflement fut brutalement interrompu par un grand bruit puis tout le bâtiment vibra. La sillage était enfin là !

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

**Tsukiyo**: C'est pas trop tôt!!! Ca va faire un mois que je sèche dessus!!!

**Haruna**: M'étonne pas, glandeuse comme t'ès... Tu laisses tes potes faire toit pour toi!!!

**Tsukiyo**: Même pas vrai d'abord!!!

**Genesis**: Totalement d'accord avec Haruna, tu fiches rien ma pauvre...

**Tsukiyo**: Mais vous foutez quoi là!? C'est marqué "commentaires de l'auteur" c'est moi l'auteur!!!

**Genesis**: t'oublie tout le temps les disclaimers et tu fais des fautes plus grosse que toi!

**Tayuya**: un point pour Genesis...

**Tsukiyo**: Ferme la toi! Retourne a tes kebabs!

**Tayuya**: ferme la! Parce que moi au moins je bosse! Vite et bien!

**Tsukiyo**: Maiheu, si je bosse trop vite c'est baclé!

**Tayuya**: T'as mis un moins pour pondre ce chapitre et il momoche comme c'est pas possible! è_é

**Genesis**: Un point pour Tayuya... U.U

**Tsukiyo**: Mais laissez moi tranquilleuh! Je vais les faire ces fics! T_T

**Tayuya**: décolle toi de ton ordi, chasse les mecs pour changer... Tu as rougi toute la journée devant Florian, il te l'a fait remarquer, tu parles de moi, mais toi, c'est moi puissance dix!

**Tsukiyo**: --'

**Himeko**: Et un point de plus pour Tayuya!!! Elle est placée en première position!!!

**Tous**: A la prochaiiiine!!!

**Rufus**: Putain, il est deux fois moins long que le 2 celui la... Et je viens quand moi?

**Himeko**: Tu viendras quand on te le demanderas! Laisse nous tranquilles! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est court...

**Tsukiyo**: Mais fermez laaaaaaaa!!! Laissez moi bosser!

**Tous** (_sauf Tsukiyo_): Bah bosse alors!

**Tsukiyo**: Un point pour tout le monde... sauf moi T^T


	5. Affaire de famille

* * *

Le plan était prévu à la hâte, personne n'avait confiance en Raphaël mais également personne ne savais ce que comptais faire Tayuya. Notre but était simple : reprendre Junon !

_Genesis tu gardes Raphaël pendant que Haruna et moi on casse du mercenaire ok ?

_HORS DE QUESTION !

_J'ai l'impression que la confiance règne, je veux juste planquer le Kojiki chez une amie et basta…

Raphaël sortit brutalement et courut dans le couloir.

_Sur ce mes p'tis gars, je vous laisse !

_Le salaud il se casse !

_Rattrape-le !

_Putain il est rapide ce con !

Au bout de dix minutes, il était impossible de retrouver Raphaël…

_Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, on a plus de cartographe…

_Bien, n est venu pour quoi au juste ? demandais-je.

_C'était pour le Kojiki, ils ont un truc semblable ici, le Kojiki des Eternels de Junon, il s'appelle le « Vaidurya Prabhasa Purvapranidhanavisesavistara », écrit il y a soixante ans lors de leur fondation (non, non, il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe, l'auteur a tout revérifié quatre fois). me répondit Genesis. A mon avis, comme a Midgar le Kojiki n'est pas en sûreté ou qu'il contient des choses mauvaises a savoir, Raphaël veut le planquer chez la commandante des Eternels de Junon.

_Alors c'est pour ça…

_Comment tu fais pour retenir un nom pareil…

_J'en sais rien… L'habitude sans doute…

Nous n'étions plus que trois désormais, Genesis partirait seul de son côté par la gauche tandis que moi et Himé partirons par la droite. Genesis nous avait certifié qu'il y avait une armurerie par la ou nous allions. Il était donc possible de nous armer.

_Bonne chance. Avait-t-il ajouté avant de sortir son sabre.

Il nous laissa seules. Le couloir était désert, Himeko m'avait dit que nous étions juste en face du port, et que si tout était normal, le Sillage serait en vue.

Je regardais par les fenêtres qui muraient le côté gauche du couloir, le soleil commençait sa course à l'horizon tandis que le Sillage, un point deux centimètres, était stoppé, toutes pièces dehors.

_La vache, Tayuya devient dingue ! plaisanta Himé.

_En parlant de Tayuya, il faudrait chercher ton frère, si sa se trouve, c'est après lui qu'Avalanche en a. Tu ne crois pas ?

_Oh il sait se défendre, il arrive à battre Genesis. Alors des cutéreux comme Avalanche il s'en balance un peu !

_Mais quand même, si ils sont dix…

_Bon ok, t'as un chemin à proposer ? dit Himé avec un vague ennui.

_Euh, ce n'est pas toi qui connais le mieux cette base…?

_Oh regarde ! Des unités d'infanterie !

Himé hurla dans leur direction et agita ses bras pour faire des singes en leur direction, je tentais de l'arrêter en disant qu'ils étaient simplement à quelques mètres. Elle sautilla à leur rencontre, ils la saluèrent en se mettant au garde à vous. Elle parla quelques instants avec eux puis revint vers moi avec des armes, deux fusils d'assaut dont un qu'elle me fourra dans les bras.

_Ils sont d'accord pour tenter de reprendre la base ! C'est super nan ?

_Euh, ouais, si tu le dis…

L'unité comportait six hommes. Ils assurèrent qu'il y avait environ une centaine d'autres unités semblables à la leur dans la base, soit environ six cents hommes en tout.

_Si personne n'est mort, ce qui est peu probable… annonça l'un des six hommes un peu en retrait, avec un air de profond dépit.

_On n'a même pas de plan ou de stratégie. On est morts… dit celui qui était le plus proche de moi.

_Mais nan ! On va les prendre en tenaille ! fit Himeko toute fière de sa trouvaille. Avec le Sillage, dont on ignore le plan exact, qui les canarde si ils sortent sur les plates formes d'atterrissage et sur le port, on va justement les y amener ! Et comme ça, bye-bye Avalanche !!!

_Elle est barge pour une Shinra… fit une unité en s'adossant au mur. Si son frère est comme ça on est pas rendus. Demain je quitte la Shinra…

Pour toute réponse, Himé éclata de rire. Elle ferma les yeux et failli tomber a la renverse.

_Si vous vous demandez ce genre de truc, sachez que Rufus est pire que moi, peut être pas aussi con mais quand même !

_Ca ne veut rien dire ce que tu nous as sorti…

_Ah bon ?

Le groupe se décida à partir, nous ne tardâmes pas à croiser notre première unité d'Avalanche au détour d'un couloir.

Ils étaient six, armés de sabres, pour certains des kalachnikov en joue. Deux Utayens aux haches réversibles les accompagnaient.

_Banzaï !!! hurla Himé en se jetant dans le tas.

_T'ès trop jeune pour crever ! fit un des Soldiers en la prenant au vol. Elle se débattit quelques instants mais il la jeta vers notre direction ou elle bouda le reste de la bataille.

Le Soldier se précipita avec une vitesse inouïe vers les assaillants qui n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver les coups qu'il lançait. Il fit un salto arrière sous notre regard médusé, fit une vrille et au paroxysme de son saut, frappa quatre hommes d'un coup de pied circulaire. Il réaterrit brutalement et frappa un autre homme à la carotide du tranchant de sa main. Il ne réussit pas à éviter le tir d'un des deux Utayens qui le frappa en pleine tête, lui arrachant son casque, il s'écroula au sol, visiblement sonné, un filet de sang partant de son front coulait sur son visage. Himé se jeta sur l'Utayen qui venait d'attaquer en hurlant des trucs incompréhensibles :

_ Acbèla ta cymubynt! Ahvuené! Di jyc suehc vyena ma vean yjal mac jymcaicac ahdana mac tahdc!!! Beugla-t-elle alors dans un langage incompréhensible.

Elle s'acharnait sur lui avec une ardeur inouïe. Evitant chacun de ses coups, se ruant a chaque écart.

_Di jyc juen sue lussahd z'sa pyd ahvmina! fit-elle en dégainant un couteau qu'elle planquait à la ceinture. D'un geste elle mit le couteau sous sa gorge.

_Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Ce que tu as fait est passible de la peine de mort mon pote ! Une tentative d'assassinat du président de la Shinra en direct !

A ce moment, ce fut comme si une petite lampe s'allumait dans ma tête. Je regardais alternativement Himé, qui tenait son couteau sous la gorge de l'Utayen qui vociférait des insultes (en Utayen évidemment) et le jeune homme qui venait de se relever.

_Rufus Shinra ? demandais-je.

_Ca te pose un problème ? me répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

_Euh, nan pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose moi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? On était partis pour te sauver mais t'ès tellement con que t'as ruiné mon succès ! hurla Himeko à son frère.

_Si tu n'avais pas été aussi idiote, je n'aurais pas eu à me démasquer aussi simplement. lui répondit-il en essuyant la trace de sang qui barrait son visage.

Un membre de l'unité de Soldiers prit brusquement la parole :

_J'ai une transmission qui indique que… que…

_Putain accouche merde tu vois pas qu'on n'a pas le temps !? hurla Rufus qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Tayuya.

A ces mots le Soldier se mit a trembler et bafouilla d'un trait :

_Le compte-rendu du niveau dix nous indique que le Général Tsuzurao se trouve dans la base. Elle cherche Himé.

La réaction de l'équipe fut pour le moins surprenante, deux des membres se mirent a trembler, un troisième s'étala contre le mur tandis que les deux derniers se prirent dans leurs bras. Rufus se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira et Himé se mit a hurler de joie en sautant partout :

_C'est vrai !? Maman est ici ?

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Wah mon dieu! Il est enfin fini, merciiiiiii T__T

Nous avons enfin vu les premiers mots d'Al-Bhed! Mais également la venue de Tsuzurao, si chère a mon coeur^^ (mais pas a celui de certaints persos a première vue... xD)

Sujet de cette fin de chapitre l'Al-Bhed!!!

Pour décoder les charmantes répliques d'Himé, il vous aut un traducteur, malheureusement, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, aors, pour me faire pardonner de ne point pouvoir vous aider, j'ai vous met l'adresse d'un site trèèèèès utile^^

.

t'écris ti cliques et tu lis^^ Y'a même le phonétique, un pur boneur lol


	6. Correction dans les règles de l'art

Un pesant silence oppressa les lieux, personne ne voulait le dire, mais tout le monde ne rêvait que d'une chose : partir d'ici.

_Euh, qui c'est Tsuzurao ? me risqais-je.

Tout le monde me regarda d'un sale oeil, j'évoquais sans doute quelques mauvais souvenirs…

_C'est… euh… commença un Soldier.

_C'est une folle et mieux vaut pas la croiser. termina Rufus en commençant à partir. On embarque sur le Sillage et on attend les renforts qui devraient arriver.

_Mais nan ! s'interposa Himé en lui barrant la route. Elle va nous aider, c'est Avalanche qui va trembler !

_Si on reste ici, c'est elle qui va nous trouver, mieux vaut que ce soit l'inverse. Lui répondit-il en la repoussant.

Tout le monde ne savait que faire, moi la première évidemment. Himé se rapprocha de moi et m'expliqua un peu « l'histoire ».

_En fait Tsuzurao c'est ma mère, mais... elle baissa quelque peu le ton. Personne ne doit savoir que, en attendant la majorité de Rufus dans six mois, c'est elle qui devrait diriger la Shinra. Il ment à tout le monde en disant qu'il a dix-huit ans mais ce n'est pas…

_HIMEKO FERME-LA !!!

_Oui d'accord… Oups ! Unité d'Avalanche droit devant ! On joue à « celui quoi en éclate le plus » ? Haruna tu viens ?

_Euh…

Sans plus de cérémonie, la bataille s'engagea. Avalanche nous était supérieure en nombre, ils devaient bien être une vingtaine, armés de sabres. Derrière, légèrement en retrait, se tenait une jeune femme.

_Ils ne savent plus qui engager on dirait. dit Rufus à la vue de cette dernière qui dégaina son sabre.

_Je vois bien qu'à la Shinra ils sont quelque peu idiots, d'engager des enfants… lui répondit-elle sans aucune émotion.

_Mais ces filles sont la de leur plein gré ne vous en faites pas.

_Mais je parlais de vous…

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le couloir, comparable à aucun autre, aucune réplique ne s'en suivit. Sauf Himeko qui mourut de rire deux secondes après avoir compris le sens de la réplique.

La jeune femme s'avança lentement, les membres d'Avalanche s'écartèrent sur son passage, je pus voir qu'ils s'inclinaient légèrement, comme une marque de respect. Elle s'arrêta a mi-distance de Rufus qui ne cillait pas.

_On raconte que vous êtes un combattant de talent. Vous faisiez trembler les unités de Junon bien avant que je ne le fasse moi-même…

_Naaaaan ! Sérieux !? dit Himé en se plaçant entre les deux en agitant les bras, comme pour chasser la tension.

_Himeko reste derrière !

_J'fais c'que je veux d'abord ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'me commander !

La jeune femme s'avança un peu plus, elle s'approchait d'Himé qui avait sûrement attiré son attention.

_Himeko Shinra, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Elfé, leader d'Avalanche. Lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle avait m'air gentille dès a présent, l'aura autour d'elle s'était réchauffée.

_Bah, tu peux m'appeler Himé ! Je pensais que tu voulais ma mort, comme toute celle des Soldiers et de la Shinra.

_Je ne veux la mort que de mes ennemis. Lui répondit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Rufus qui… la regardait aussi…

Un long silence se fit sa place dans le couloir, personne ne savait quoi répondre. Seule une voix retentit d'un bout du couloir, comme, des supplications.

_Nan, pitié me faites pas de maaaaaaal !!! J'ai rien faiiiiit !

Je connaissais cette voix, elle m'était si familière, d'habitude, elle était si pleine d'assurance, de courage et… d'arrogance.

_Raphaël… ?

_Harunaaaaaaaa ! Sauve-toi y'a une folle !!! Elle chasse tous les Eternels elle a eu mes unités, toutes sans exceptions !

Il apparut au bout du couloir, par la droite, il était fermement tenu par une femme qui lui arrachait les cheveux pour ne pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

Touts les Soldiers se raidirent d'un coup, deux tournèrent les talons, cherchant a s'enfuir, la femme jeta Raphaël dans un coin et courut a ras de terre pour exécuter une sorte de coup de pied sauté retourné qui mit les deux Soldiers à terre. Elle les prit par le col et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

_Haruna ! Fuis elle est diiiiiiingue ! C'est Tayuya x100 !!!

La femme se tourna vers moi, j'avais la désagréable impression que son regard faisait se glacer mon sang dans mes propres veines, mon cœur rata un battement, je n'osais rien dire.

_C'est toi Haruna Saotome ? Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Alors comme ça tu es candidate au poste de Soldier, ça doit être dur. Dit-elle en s'approchant et me faisant la bise comme si de rien n'était. Je m'appelle Tsuzurao Shinra, ravie de te rencontrer.

Tandis qu'elle se retournait avec une grâce inouïe, je la détaillais. Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme de Soldier comme se le devait un général, elle portait juste une longue robe en soie de type oriental sans manches qui lui arrivait aux genoux, elle portait un pantalon également en soie de couleur noire. Une magnifique ceinture noire brodée de fils d'or serrait sa fine poitrine, je ne doutais pas du véritable arsenal d'armes qu'elle devait cacher… Son teint était pâle, son visage fin et calme, ses cheveux courts étaient d'encre et ses yeux d'onyx.

Elle s'approcha de Rufus qui la regardait avec fureur, en un dixième de secondes, sans qui ni lui ni personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, il était par terre. Tsuzurao venait de… le gifler dans un bruit qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Elle le prit ensuite par le col et lui hurla dessus.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te fiche dans une situation pareille ! Que tu crèves passe encore mais que tu entraînes Himeko dans tes histoires ça dépasse les bornes ! Tu te rends compte que pour arriver ici j'ai du abandonner le curry qui cuisait depuis trois heures !

C'était complètement absurde ! Une femme, qui plus est une mère de famille, venait d'administrer, au président de la Shinra rappelons-le, une claque monumentale qui avait fait trembler les murs. Et en plus elle semblait plus se soucier de son curry que de son propre fils.

_Bien fait ! rajouta Himé comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie (comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment enfoncé comme ça).

_Allez, oublions ça. dit calmement Tsuzurao. Pendant que tu réfléchiras sur ton sort, je vais m'occuper de mademoiselle ici présente.

Elle lança également Rufus dans un coin, comme pour Raphaël et les deux Soldiers et s'en détourna, elle s'arrêta a mi-chemin d'Elfé qui n'avait rien dit. Je me demandais, devant cette scène, ce qu'elle devait penser de la puissance qui gouvernait le monde ainsi présenté devant elle…

Tsuzurao se mit en garde, Elfé dégaina le sabre qui était attaché sur son dos, le combat n'était pas équitable.

Tsuzurao s'élança en l'air, fit deux saltos à la suite, leur but était sans doute de dérouter Elfé. Elle atterrit sur ses mains, rétracta ses jambes et frappa en dessous de la garde d'Elfé, laquelle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Elle continua l'assaut en d'incessants saltos et d'impressionnantes vrilles, elle frappait de temps en temps de la paume de ses mains. Quand elles rencontraient un obstacle, elles le pulvérisaient en émettant une sorte de fumée encore plus puissante que quand Himé m'avait montré la même chose quelques heures plus tôt.

_Je vois que votre sang est complètement saturé de Mako, il cherche à la repousser de tout son être.

Elfé semblait comprendre ce qu'étaient ces étranges attaques.

_Détrompe-toi, la différence entre la Mako et le pouvoir de Shinzhon importante, assez pour qu'une fille désoeuvrée comme toi le sache.

Le pouvoir de Shinzhon ? je me demandais bien ce que cela pouvait bien être, finalement Elfé semblait en ignorer tout, moi aussi d'ailleurs…

_Ce combat n'a pas de sens. rajouta Tsuzurao. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de le continuer ainsi. Des Soldiers de première classe ont été spécialement mobilisés à Junon et à Midgar, ces bases sont imprenables. Vous avez déjà tant essayé pourtant…

_C'est bien vrai, je ne vois pas moi non plus l'utilité de ce combat. Je m'engage à retirer mes troupes de cet endroit, à la condition qu'aucune poursuite ne s'engage.

_Bien entendu, je garantis votre protection si vous ne tirez plus un seul coup de feu, sur ma fille ou son amie, le reste, faites comme bon vous semble.

Le « reste » ne semblait pas être du même avis.

_Non mais, c'est pas fini mes discussions !? La base est en train de se faire détruire pendant que tu discutes ! hurla Rufus qui avait été un peu oublié.

_Oh toi on ne t'a pas sonné ! rétorqua Tsuzurao sans même le regarder.

_Euh, bon bah moi je vois pas pourquoi je reste dans le coin. Fit Raphaël en prenant la fuite.

_C'est hors de question mon chaton, toi tu restes ici et tu m'amènes a ton bateau, en vitesse c'est clair ! lui répondit Tsuzurao, sa voix devenant rauque, elle ressemblait à un démon.

Je me retournais le temps de regarder Elfé mais, elle n'était déjà plus là. Les membres de l'unité d'infanterie ne comprenaient plus rien à l'histoire. Moi, j'avais juste compris que Tsuzurao lui avait accordé la reddition. La jeune femme s'en était allée comme un fantôme.

_Euh… C'est-à-dire que… commença Raphaël, tel que je le connaissais, il allait encore prendre la fuite en hurlant des énormités. Ok, c'est d'accord, mais, ne me tirez plus les cheveux.

Juste avant de partir, Tsuzurao me dépasse et me glissa quelques mots :

_Pour te faire obéir des hommes, fais en sorte de les faire souffrit autant que tu peux, je te l'accorde ce n'est pas facile mais il y a des choses qui touchent plus que d'autres, il y a des cordes sensibles et des explosives, apprends à les différencier.

_Bon bah, c'est parti ! lança Himé.

_Et vous croyez une seconde qu'Avalanche va accepter une reddition forcée comme ça ! Ils vont lancer une contre attaque ! dit Rufus en retrait par rapport à tout le monde.

_Si tu as une autre solution fait-la moi savoir ! Ton manque de ressources a coûté la vie a ta sœur il y a cinq ans, si tu est encore là aujourd'hui c'est grâce a elle !

_Ferme-la ! Si elle est morte c'est qu'il doit en être ainsi.

_Oh mais bien sûr, on a tous cru au suicide qu'elle avait prévu pour que tu réussisses l'examen, le seul problème c'est qu'on t'a retrouvé sur les lieux, toi seul à pu commettre le meurtre.

_Bon stop merde ! On n'est pas là pour causer de ça quand même ! fit Raphaël en se rapprochant doucement de Tsuzurao.

_Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un sujet inutile à aborder désormais. Dit-elle avant de partir en direction du port. Un suicide banal, c'est aussi simple que ça.

* * *

...Bavardages de l'auteur...

Alors alors, j'ai bien été sadique sur ce chapitre je pense, (non Melior, je sais que je te fais plaisir mais ce n'est pas par ton influence que j'ai pris un plaisir malsain dans le fait que j'ai torturé chaque membre de la Shinra qu est tombé sous les coups de mon clavier)

Eileen... assassinat, échec a l'examen, suicide? Bien des solutions mais une seule valable^^ Idem pour Shinzhon (j'ai changé l'orthographe de son prénom car, en réfléchaissant j'ai trouvé ça mieux ainsi), son pouvoir est né en plein cours de maths ou de techno je crois...

Dans le mot de la fin je vous propose un truc bien inutile: un cours de kanji!!!

En effet, j'ai appris qu'en utilisant le seul kanji "shin" c'est a dire "dieu" on pouvait écrire le mot "kamino" (dieu) mais aussi d'autres variantes, en lui associant le kanji "filet" ou "profiter de quelque chose" nous abtenons "shinra" ou "dieu démoniaque" mais aussi "mal" et ça nous donne... euh...

donc, nous, chers fanfikeurs, l'orthographe de "shinra" est en fait "shin-ra" en deux parties^^

Mais, le premier kanji, utilisé avec le mot "pouvoir" ou shépakoi, veut dire "pouvoir magique" si vous jouez a Ôkami, jetez une oeil on ne sait jamais

voyez mes occupations journalières complètement inutiles et absurdes... bye bye et à la prochaine xD


	7. La légende de Shinzhon

La suite des évènements fut des plus étranges, il n'y eut plus aucun affrontement digne de ce nom, les membre d'Avalanche ignoraient les Soldiers et inversement. Tsuzurao allait au pas de charge dans les couloirs tel le maître des lieux. Personne n'osait lui parler, elle devait faire régner la terreur depuis bien longtemps et ses dernières répliques concernant la mort d'Eileen avaient quelque peu disons… jeté un grand froid sur tout le monde.

Arrivés au port quelques niveaux plus bas, le Sillage était ancré dans la baie, n'attendant d'un ordre de Tayuya pour achever le travail. En effet, des énormes trous dans les plaques de métal de la base marquaient désormais au fer rouge la violence de cette attaque éclair.

_Merde, il faut avertir Tayuya de s'approcher et d'arrêter de tirer ! hurla Raphaël.

_Ah ouais, et comment ? lui répondit Rufus. On ne peut pas dire que depuis le début tu brilles par ton génie !

_Toi non plus… rajouta Himé. Et je croyais qu'elle devait tirer a blanc, d'après les trous, elle en n'a fait qu'a sa tête…

_Comme de juste…

Il fallait avertir le Sillage qui était a bonne distance de nous, hurler ne servirait a rien, s'approcher serait encore pire, Tayuya ignorait la cessation des hostilités et la reddition d'Avalanche.

_Raphaël, tire une fusée histoire qu'elle nous repère. dit Rufus en s'approchant de lui.

Raphaël agrandit les yeux, il avait l'air d'un gros chat qui avait flairé une proie. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il exécuta une « danse de la victoire » un peu étrange.

_J'le savait ! J'le savais ! Pourquoi tu sais que j'ai des fusées dans mon attirail sensé être secret hein ? Comment tu le sais, hé bah je vais t'le dire mon pote ! Parce que tu…

_Parce que j'ai été commandant des Eternels de Midgar. C'est aussi simple que ça…

_Woh le break Raphaël !!! hurla Himeko.

_Pfff, vous êtres tous contre moi c'est pas vrai hein !

Il dégaina un bâton et il jeta une allumette dedans, il leva le bras en l'air et se protégea. Le bout du bâton s'illumina et une boule de lumière en sortit avec la vitesse et la force d'une balle de fusil. Elle monta dans les cieux, ralentit sa course, effectua un arc et retomba en s'illuminant de plus belle d'une vive lumière rougeoyante.

_Ca devrait suffire. Oh merde, c'est qui les gugusses qui viennent vers nous là ?

Je tournai la tête pour voir ce que Raphaël décrivait. Je vis des Soldiers qui se précipitaient vers nous. Cela ne me rassura en rien lorsque je vis Tsuzurao m'écarter d'un geste.

_Rejoins le bateau vite! Ils viennent pour nous stopper !

_Hein !? Mais pourquoi !?

_Le Kojiki… maugréa-t-elle en se mettant en garde. Il l'a toujours sur lui cet abruti.

Elle jeta un regard noir sur Raphaël, plus particulièrement sur son sac.

_Il contient bon nombre de secrets d'état, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a été scellé et enfermé dans un réacteur soi disant hanté, mais une bande de… Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ce genre de d'écervelés, mais ils ont réussi à LE SORTIR DE SA PLANQUE !!!

Son regard dévia de Raphaël vers Rufus.

_Je suppose que c'est ton idée. Toi le génie le plus idiot de ce bas monde.

Himé se mit à le regarder aussi, en effet, c'était bien lui qui, au cours d'une soirée de paris mémorable, a décidé du gage idiot qui avait tourné en exploration ou la moitié des « aventuriers » avaient risqué leur vie…

_Et alors, mieux vaut demander pardon que permission…

_Ils s'approchent !

_C'est pas trop tôt…

Tsuzurao marcha calmement en direction des Soldiers qui esquissèrent un geste de fuite.

_Nous contrôlons la situation, retournez à vos postes.

Un des Soldiers prit la parole.

_Les Unités d'Avalanche sont en fuite, mais je vous déconseille de partir par la mer, qui sait ce que vous rencontrerez.

_Merci de vous inquiéter, mais si jamais nous sommes poursuivi, je jetterais un ou deux Eternels par-dessus bord ne vous en faites pas. dit-elle en souriant. Mais regardez plutôt derrière-vous.

Les Soldiers se retournèrent et Tsuzurao après en avoir assommé un, piqua un sprint en notre direction, le Sillage allait être amarré.

_Tout le monde a bord vite ! Je prends le commandement !

_Hé ! C'est moi le capitaine pigé la vieille ! hurla Raphaël.

Le temps parut se stopper quelques secondes, Tsuzurao tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de Raphaël qui lui, rentra la sienne dans son pull a la manière d'une tortue, seuls deux yeux innocents brillaient dans le noir.

_Jesuisdésolémaisc'étaitpasmonintentionmadame… dit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

_Le débat est clos, les Unités de Wutai ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'on file.

Un gros blanc passa puis Rufus prit la parole.

_Les unités de Wutai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire dans cette histoire ?

_Leur comportement n'est pas digne de Soldiers. lui répondit Tsuzurao en regardant les unités qui couraient en leur direction.

_Ok, changement de plan, partez sans moi je les retiens. Dit Rufus en se plaçant entre Tsuzurao et les « Soldiers » qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux.

_Bon bah, je suis d'avis de respecter ses dernières volontés. lança Raphaël en monta dans le bateau. Qui m'aime me suive !

Tandis que je montais à mon tour dans le Sillage, Rufus s'élançait en direction de la centaine de Soldiers armés de haches réversibles.

Son style de combat n'avait aucune ressemblance avec celui de Tsuzurao, il dégaina deux pistolets, en arma un et tira, en plein dans la tête d'un des assaillants. Il dévia avec le second, la hache d'un énième combattant, prit appui sur lui et fit un salto arrière. Il fit plusieurs vrilles sur lui-même en tirant pendant son saut et, jamais ne rata son coup. En quelques secondes, il décima les trois quarts des unités de Wutai.

_Je les croyais plus forts que ça. dit-il en se retournant.

Il faisait semblant d'ignorer la dizaine d'unités restantes, armées de sabres. Quand elles se lancèrent à l'assaut, sans que Rufus ne bouge, un pentacle se forma autour de lui. Il me sembla que quelque chose se formait à l'intérieur, une lance a ce que je voyais. En réalité, c'était une faux. Il la prit et dévia plusieurs sabres dont les pointes allèrent se ficher dans le sol. Il la fit tourner en cercle, finissant le travail sous une pluie de sang.

Le Sillage était déjà hors de portée et encore d'autre unités arrivaient.

_Autant laisser à Junon le reste du travail. Fit-il en courant en notre direction.

Inutile de dire que, jusqu'au dernier moment, je croyais qu'il finirait au fond de l'eau. Mais, par je ne sais quel miracle, son saut eu pile la portée pour qu'il atterrisse sur le pont du Sillage ou Himeko lui sauta dans les bras.

_La vache, tu les a tous dégommés et… beurk t'ès plein de sang ! Euuuurk dégueulasse ! M'approche pas ! fit-elle en allant se réfugier dans sa chambre à l'intérieur du bateau.

_J'ai vraiment cru que, jusqu'à la fin, tu y passerait. Lui dit Tsuzurao en guise de félicitations. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de ne plus te revoir mais t'ès pire que la crève, tu tiendras toujours. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Une vague interrogation s'empara de tout le monde, connaissant Tsuzurao, ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose d'inutile.

_Euh, Haruna, on devrait partir. me souffla Raphaël qui prenait la direction de l'intérieur du Navire.

_ATTENDS UN PEU TOI !!!! hurla une voix terriblement familière.

_Tayuya ! Ca va ? Bon, je vous laisse faire vos retrouvailles, moi je vais faire une sieste. dit Raphaël avec un sourire forcé en direction de Rufus qui Tayuya n'avait pas encore pris pour « cible ».

Raphaël me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans les cales du navire, là, il ouvrit son sac et en sortir un énorme livre, le Kojiki.

_Tu ne l'as pas caché ? A quoi sa servait de venir a Junon alors !? hurlais-je a moitié ».

Il sourit a moitié et l'ouvrit.

_J'ai eu le temps de le lire un peu. Et, comme je ne sais pas comment Himé le prendra, je préfère partager avec toi. Me dit-il, tiens, c'est là lis pour voir. Ca va te faire marrer.

_« 12 juin 2002, _

_Le dynamitage du pont de Banora a été un succès, les Eternels de Junon n'ont plus de lien avec Genesis et Angeal, ils ont perdu leurs seuls liens avec nous ainsi que tout leur honneur. Je pense que quelques espions vont venir se bastonner par chez nous, je me demande comment maman réagira si jamais je lui dit que j'ai trouvé des explosifs… Je sais pas mai on verra._

_Tant que j'y pense, autant écrire aussi que j'ai trouvé deux ou trois choses intéressantes dans le grenier sur Shinzhon. Dans des vieux bouquins ils parlaient du continent nord. Un de ces jours j'irai là-bas donc plus tard je serais Soldier ! »_

_C'est Eileen qui a écrit ça !? demandais-je après la lecture.

_Et ouais, t'as vu, elle connaissait Genesis ! Marrant non ? me répondit Raphaël en refermant le livre.

Euh, ouais si on peut dire, mais, Angeal est un Soldier non ?

_Oui, un Soldier de première classe qui est toujours avec Genesis et Sephiroth, si ils se déchirent pas la tronche entre eux c'est parce qu'il est là.

_Je commence à comprendre le « pourquoi » du bateau. Ca a un rapport avec Shinzhon ?

_Mais tu as tout compris ma petite !

Une alarme résonna dans tout le bateau. Je montai sur le pont avec Raphaël qui fut plus rapide que moi pour demander ce qui se passait.

_Des navires sont en vue ! D'origine inconnue !

_Hissez le pavillon, on va les accueillir.

Au mat principal, un grand drapeau représentant plusieurs crois bleues, rouges, sur font blanc et ornées d'un emblème doré fut accroché.

_Haruna a la barre en vitesse ! me laça Raphaël. Ca doit te faire plaisir na ?

_Euh…

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière du Sillage ou Maëve était en train de manœuvrer.

_Je me demande ce que Raphaël a en tête. Dit-elle en me laissant la barre et montant dans les voiles.

_Moi aussi…

_Direction nord nord-est ! Déployez les voiles restez sous le vent ! hurla Tsuzurao.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Dit Maëve en regardant Tsuzurao avec envie.

Les deux bâtiments s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, je tournai la barre juste a temps pour ne pas entrer en collision avec le navire amiral.

Des planches furent placées entre les deux bateaux et Tsuzurao héla le capitaine qui vint sur le pont du Sillage. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui c'était. J'appelai Himeko qui n'était pas très loin de moi.

_Himé, ce type c'est…

_L'Utayen que tu as rencontré pendant l'examen Soldier !

C'était bien lui, le capitaine de la flotte dont nous étions partis à la rencontre. Qu'allions nous faire si un combat éclatait ?

_Bienvenue. dit Tsuzurao en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Rufus n'était visiblement pas de cet avis mais il se contenta juste de dévisager l'Utayen.

_Hizajiro Katsunari, que nous vaut cette visite en pleine mer au milieu de nulle part ? Ce n'est pas un endroit très sûr pour le prince héritier de Wutai.

Plus personne n'écoutait, a mon avis, tout le monde écoutait la conversation.

_Malheureusement, plus aucun endroit ne paraît sûr de nos jours. Les empires que nous ont laissés nos parents sont épuisés par toutes ces guerres…

_Guerres que nous nous évertuons à continuer pour des motifs dérisoires.

Himé qui était un peu derrière, s'approcha silencieusement de moi. Quand elle m'adressa la parole, je faillis pousser un cri de surprise.

_On parie combien qui vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre ?

_Himé ferme la pitié !

_J'entends mal ce qu'ils disent par contre…

Durant de longues secondes de discussion, j'écoutai patiemment histoire de comprendre un peu ce qu'ils disaient.

_Il paraît que Junon a été attaquée par Avalanche. Ne devriez-vous pas y être ? dit l'Utayen, même si maintenant, il était plus normal de l'appeler Hizajiro. A moins que, au vu de votre direction, vous ne contre-attaquez.

A ce mot, les Utayens présent sur les autres bateaux pointèrent leurs armes sur nous.

_Nous avons autre chose en tête. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Shinzhon ?

Hizajiro sembla réfléchir quelque instants.

_Oui, mais, il me semble que nos amis Al-Bedhs sauront mieux vous répondre… dit-il en s'écartant et laissant des hommes monter sur le pont du Sillage.

Ils étaient tous armés de fusils ou de mitraillettes, je ne pouvais pas voir leurs yeux car ils portaient tous sans exception des masques. Ils se placèrent un peu partout sur le pont.

_Je crois aussi que c'est le début d'une excellente coopération entre nos deux partis. rajouta-t-il. Nous avons découvert l'endroit ou Shinzhon se cache depuis au moins quatre cents ans.

_Ah oui ? lui répondit Rufus qui ne semblait en aucun cas dérangé par la présence des Al-Bedhs sur le pont.

_Les caves du continent nord. dit l'Utayen. Des taux anormaux de Myste ont étés relevés là-bas, il y a deux choses capables de cela, soit c'est Shinzhon, soit…

_Soit l'endroit se transforme en Jagd. Finit Tayuya, grande experte de ce genre de choses.

Himeko me souffla qu'un « Jagd » était un endroit dense en Myste, une énergie approchant de la Mako, présente lors de changements de températures ou de climat importants. Cela était déjà arrivé dans l'extrême sud ou encore l'ouest du pays. Je n'en avais jamais vu.

_Allez, fin les discussion inutiles, vous m'avez compris !? Plein nord, direction Shinzhon en avant bande de larves! Hurla Tsuzurao qui détestait passer pour un mur.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Alala, une page en plus que d'habitude, c'est dingue comme je me bouge des fois...

Vous avez les premiers Al-Bedhs qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre, et oui cette fic est un méga crossover mes chatons, y'aura du ffVII (la Shinra) du ffX (Yevon, les Al-Bedhs)et aussi du ffXII (le Myste, Barheim et aussi je pense quelques villes et endroits^^)

Je viens aussi de finir ffXII pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, j'en ai pleuré comme a chaque fi de ff, je m'arrange pa moi...

Et bah... c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire sur ce chapitre sauf que a partir de dimanche a 5 heures du mat' et jusqu'a samedi de la semaine prochaine je suis en Angleterre (et toc Melior ^^)

Allez, a vous les reviews! et See you later! (j'ai eu la meilleure note toutes troisièmes confondues au brevet blanc, na!)


	8. Poursuite en mer!

disclaimer: les Al-Bheds (s'a s'écrit comme ça, si j'ai fait des fautes donner moi des coups de règle sur les doigts sa vaut mieux^^) appartiennt a ffX et au génial .

* * *

Ecoutez ce chapitre avec "Guns of the patriots" de metal gear solid, c'est un pur délice xp (ou alors avce "MGS II main theme" si vous avec pas... ^^

* * *

Trois heures s'étaient paisiblement écoulées depuis notre départ de Junon. Les navires Utayen et Al-Bedhs faisaient route avec nous, Shinzhon semblait les intéresser au plus haut point.

Je trouvai Himé à l'avant du navire, elle discutait avec Zack.

_Himé, ce que tu as dit tout a l'heure, c'est de l'Al-Bhed, nan ? demandais-je a Himeko en me souvenant de se qu'elle avait dit en combattant les unités d'Avalanche.

Zack prétexta une chose urgente à faire et partit en quatrième vitesse en nous laissant, moi et Himeko, seules.

_Ouais, j'ai dit ce que j'avas a dire en cette langue parce que personne ne l'a compris, si je l'avais dit en langue plus commune, quelques personnes l'auraient compris et ça aurait été plus dur.

_C'était vulgaire ? demandais-je

_Ouais, un peu sur les bords quand même. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'alerte sonne encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la vigie, Maëve, qui l'avait lancée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? hurla Raphaël qui était à la barre.

_Des aéronefs arrivent par le sud-est ! hurla-t-elle. Il y en a quatre ou cinq pas plus.

Rufus sortit en trombe de l'intérieur du bateau et demanda ce à quoi ils ressemblaient.

_Euh, on dirait des gros bombardiers peints en jaune d'or pourquoi ? répondit Maëve.

_Des Gelnika M-107. dit Rufus d'un air calme. On peut les considérer comme un cadeau de la part d'Heidegger.

_Le type au nom impossible à écrire c'est le conseiller de la Défense de la Shinra. Mais, il est plus attaque que défense si tu veux mon avis, c'est Scarlet en militaire si tu vois le genre. me dit Himé en regardant l'horizon.

_Pleine vitesse ! Toutes voiles dehors ! Si on a quelque chose a prouver au monde c'est maintenant ! hurla Raphaël en se dirigeant vers le pont. C'est l'heure de montrer le retour des Eternels, ils vont voir ce dont on est capable ! Vitesse maximale sortez les canons !

_Oui Commandant ! dirent les membres des Eternels en exécutant leur salut.

_Si vous voulez vous en sortir, autant bosser. Rajouta Raphaël à l'adresse des Soldiers qui étaient abasourdis.

Aucun ne voulut bouger, Raphaël eut un mouvement de dépit et retourna à la barre.

_Notre coopération est impossible alors ? Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Dit-il sans se retourner.

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, au boulot ! Il y a quatre personnes du Soldier ici et vous osez ne pas travailler ? dit Rufus en prenant la place de Raphaël. Vous oubliez peut être pour qui vous travaillez non ? Au boulot c'est un ordre !

_Et moi je fais quoi ? demandais-je en rompant quelque peu la scène.

_Va coordonner nos actions avec les autres; monte sur le navire amiral Al-Bedh et dis-leur d'aller le plus vite possible. me dit Tayuya.

_On va fuir ? A quoi ils ont servi les beaux discours ? Pour prendre la fuite face a qui ? Ce n'est pas le but des Eternels de ne jamais prendre la fuite face à la Shinra !?

_Qui a dit qu'on allait prendre la fuite ? me répondit Rufus avec un sourire sadique.

_Il y a des trucs qui arrivent en direction des aéronefs ! hurla Maëve qui, comme tout le monde, ne comprenait plus rien à l'histoire. Je crois que c'est des Eternels de Junon

Le transmetteur que Raphaël portait a la ceinture grésilla puis une vois féminine en sortit.

_Ici Alizée Banner, les renforts sont arrivés !

_A bah on vous as attendus, j'ai même du improviser un petit discours histoire de gagner du temps ! dit Raphaël, un sourire forcé aux lèvres tandis que Tayuya le menaçait de son pied aux fesses.

_J'aurais aimé être là ! répondit Alizée. Mais c'est aussi bien d'être en plein assaut, regarde bien par la gauche, nos équipes de sabotages ont fait leur travail !

J'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner pour voir un des aéronefs exploser de l'intérieur et deux ou trois personnes en sortir.

_Mais comment ils vont faire !? Il n'y a que de l'eau en dessous ! hurlais-je à qui voulait bien m'entendre.

_Mais nan, on est équipés ! dit la voix d'Alizée à travers le transmetteur. Raphaël, c'est le nouveau capitaine des Eternels qui vient de poser la question ? Passe lui le bonjour de ma part !

Les quelques formes qui étaient descendues tournèrent un peu sur elles-mêmes puis remontèrent en étincelant. En voyant mes yeux s'agrandir comme des mandarines, Raphaël m'expliqua que, dans l'armement de base d'un Eternel en mission, si peu gradé soit-il, figuraient, une corde, un transmetteur, un mini GPS, un couteau multifonctions…

_Bon abrège on en a pas pour la nuit ! l'interpella Tayuya.

_Et un Surf Solaire… Ok son utilisation est prohibé en dehors des courses règlementaires mais, si une pauvre mère innocente apprends que son môme s'est explosé du haut d'une falaise sans avoir pu sauver sa peau, imaginez les dommages collatéraux qui m'atterriraient sur la gueule moi !

_Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout sur toi ? lui demanda Rufus. L'habitude d'être toujours coupable peut-être ?

_Mais tu lis dans mes pensées mon pote !

Un second Gelnika explosa, les premiers saboteurs rejoignirent notre navire sur des surfs solaires. C'était étrange de voir des Eternels en uniforme à la manière commandos mais, ceux-ci semblaient plus réglos que ceux de Midgar, question de mœurs sans doute…

_Au rapport ! dit Raphaël d'un ton froid et sans réplique.

L'un des deux Eternels prit la parole :

_Deux unités des Atlantis Offensers on été dépêchés a l'intersection du méridien longitudinal 48 avec le tropique nord 2 pour mettre hors d'état de nuire six bombardiers Gelnika-107 envoyés depuis le port de Junon Commandant !

_Ah l'efficacité, t'ès envieux hein ? dit Raphaël d'un air sournois a Rufus qui essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la scène. C'n'est pas tes Soldiers qui feraient ça, regarde-les, ils font ta tête !

_Espèce de sale petit con ! Tu vas voir ! hurla Genesis qui était apparu de nulle part, Zack sur ses talons.

_Bon Haruna, on a pas toute la journée, je t'ai donné un ordre non ? me rappelle Tayuya qui attachait une corde entre le Sillage et le bateau amiral de la flotte Al-Bhedhe, le « Téveyhd » d'après ce que je lisais sur sa proue.

Je regardais le bâtiment, il était légèrement plus grand que tous les autres qui étaient de taille très variées. C'était lui aussi un voilier mais il devait posséder un moteur, un bruit assourdissant montait de ses cales. Sa coque, légèrement plus fine et plus petite que les autres, était peinte en noir avec une longue ligne blanche au milieu, juste au dessous des quartiers d'équipage. Ses trois mâts portaient chacun une voile triangulaire plus le bout-dehors, a l'avant, supportait trois voiles supplémentaires attachées au grand mât. Il semblait tout entier dédié a la vitesse la plus pure

_Dis-leur d'aller à fond jusqu'au continent nord et de nous laisse récupérer les Eternels, qu'ils nous laissent un navire a peu près vide, on n'a pas la place pour vingt personnes supplémentaires. rajouta-t-elle.

Je regardais la corde qui se détendait et se distendait au rythme de la mer et de la séparation des deux bateaux. J'avançais lentement, je ne devais pas avoir peur mais, cela devait juste être de l'anxiété, si jamais les Al-Bheds me faisaient quelque chose ? Il n'avaient jamais étés très bien vus par tout le monde et avaient élu domicile dans les déserts et autres endroits ou le monde les laissait vivre en paix. Seuls les Utayens étaient en termes d'amitiés avec eux. On les voyait le plus souvent comme des ferrailleurs, des voleurs ou des parias, peu se baladaient en ville, ils étaient très remarquables, tous sans exceptions étaient blonds aux yeux bleus, l'iris en forme de tourbillon très caractéristique et avaient le teint halé, ils se cachaient derrière des masques et d'amples vêtements pour cacher a tous leur apparence. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à me méfier car, même si ils n'étaient pas fondamentalement mauvais, la rancœur et la haine pouvaient créer des dérapages.

Je m'accrochais fermement à la corde, cherchant à calquer le rythme de mon avancée sur celui de la corde qui se balançait au rythme de la marée. Je fermai les yeux et avançait, il devait y avoir entre trois et cinq mètres entre les deux navires pourtant cette distance me parut interminable. A l'arrivée, quelqu'un m'aida à remonter en me prenant dans ses bras. J'eus le souffle pratiquement coupé tellement je fus surprise. On me posa a terre, je mis quelques secondes avant reprendre mon souffle et de me relever.

_Quels sont les ordres ? me demanda un membre de l'équipage.

Je fus surprise que se soit la première question que quelqu'un me pose. Honnêtement, je m'attendais plutôt a ce que l'on me demande ce que je faisais ici plus qu'autre chose. Le plan était-il donc échafaudé depuis longtemps ? Etais-je donc juste un pion d'une partie d'échecs entre la Shinra, les Al-Bheds et les Utayens ? Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre, déjà que ce genre de jeu ne se pratique pas a trois.

_Tous a plein vitesse, le navire le ayant le moins de passagers reste ici pour accueillir une quinzaine d'Eternels.

_Et toi ? me demanda une voix féminine dans le fond. Tu restes ici ?

Une Al-Bhede d'avança, je suggérais que c'était une fille d'a peu près mon âge d'après sa voix et sa taille. Elle était comme tout le monde, habillée entièrement et un masque sur ses yeux.

_Je pense que oui. Répondis-je

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être nue devant autant de personnes qui me regardaient fixement.

_Bon allez, on ne va pas attendre inutilement plus longtemps, en route !

_Et… et les Eternels !? Vous ne respectez pas les ordres ? demandais-je à la jeune Al-Bhede qui m'emmenait vers l'intérieur du navire.

_Bah, si, l'info circule déjà, regarde ! dit-elle en m'incitant a regarder en l'air, un peu vers la gauche.

Un officier était debout sur le bastingage du navire et train d'exécuter avec ses mains divers signaux que les navires comprirent, ils allumèrent les moteurs et, laissant un des leurs en arrière comme prévu, partirent en trombe, le Téveyhd en avant. Le Sillage semblait nous suivre.

Je vis les bombardiers, surpassés en nombre, réduits au nombre de deux, se faire détruire, l'un par les Eternels qui le quittèrent en surf solaire et l'autre par un canon laser Al-Bhed. Nous avions gagné la bataille, mais la guerre venait a peine de commencer.

* * *

...Le commentaire-lexique de l'auteur...

Téveyhd: mot Al-Bedh pour dire "défiant"

Gelnika: Bombardier de la Shinra mis au point par le département de l'armement défensif (hinhinhin, la responsable de l'armement est cette chère Scarlett et la défence c'est le rayon d'Heidegger...). M-107 c'estr mon invention: M est l'initiale de mon joli prénom ( Morgane pour les intimes^^) et "107" est le numéro, sur mon mp4, de la musique préféré d'une amies (The new canon rock de MattRach)


	9. Rechiku et Nechiku

_Vous aviez prévu un plan ? demandais-je à la jeune fille alors que nous nous dirigions, elle et moi, vers les quartiers d'équipage.

_On avait prévu la base, mais pas le coup des Gelnika, on s'est crus fichus mais, la Shinra à des ressources c'est indéniable. Me répondit-elle en ouvrant une porte qui menait à une chambre.

Elle entra dans la chambre, elle semblait être la sienne. Un grand drapeau marqué d'un sceau, deux lances entrecroisées par-dessus, était accroché tandis qu'un poster du film « le Retour de la Momie » sur l'autre mur.

_Comment ça ? Je ne te suis pas là. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est encore de la Shinra, on se croirait en fuite.

_C'est une mission, je me suis pas présentée, je m'apelle Anh Đào, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

_Haruna. Une mission tu disais ? Dans quel genre ?

_Prends tes aises parce que ça va être long, je saurais pas faire plus court. Dit-elle en me poussant sur son lit.

Je me laissais faire, elle s'installa aussi sur le lit et je dus me pousser tant elle prenait ses aises. Elle retira son masque, dévoilant un visage jeune, pas plus âgé que moi, encadré par de courts cheveux bruns roux attachés, laissant une mèche trop courte pour être prise de chaque côté. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bridés de couleur vert émeraude.

_Tu n'est pas Al-Bhede ?

_Nan, et ça fait partie de l'histoire, évite de m'interrompre d'ailleurs, si tu as quelque chose a dire, dis-le maintenant.

_Euh non j'ai rien à dire.

Anh Đào prit une grande inspiration et commença son discours.

_Tout a commencé il y a… allez, on va dire cent quarante ans. Le clan Shinra, un putain de clan samouraï super fort dont tout le monde a déjà entendu parler et blablabla… Ont un jour été bien embêtés car il n'y avait pas d'héritier mâle, le dernier chef avait, avant de mourir, laissé qu'une fille derrière lui ; Shinzhon. Le reste du clan se chargea de lui trouver un mari qui prendrait la tête du clan et assurerait bah, la progéniture pour pas que le clan ne s'éteigne.

Jusque là je connaissais, Himeko me l'avait déjà raconté. Cette fille que j'avais rencontrée dans une rue de Midgar aussi, la Rose Blanche qu'elle disait être… Mais chacune mentionnait une date et une version différente.

_Shinzhon n'était pas plus contente que ça du fait de devoir se marier le jour même de ses treize ans. Elle n'était aussi pas plus heureuse d'être enceinte au moment du mariage, mais pas du mari que l'on avait décidé pour elle.

_Quoi ? Elle était enceinte ? Mais de qui ?

_Pendant que son mari arrivait pour l'épouser, cette chère jeune fille, trouvant le temps long, tua le temps en allant voir du côté du maître Kazekage.

_Le maître quoi !? Je m'y connais pas moi en organigramme de clan moi !

_C'est l'équivalent d'un général, il n'y en a qu'un, encore aujourd'hui, il dirige les forces d'un clan ou d'une armée, c'est un stratège quoi. Toujours est-il que les enfants naquirent quelques mois après le mariage.

_Merde…

_Ouais, son mari était tellement furax qu'il a pratiqué un rituel interdit, c'est la que la légende commence. Les jumeaux a qui Shinzhon donna naissance étaient très particuliers, un cas extrêmement rare de gémellité shéputrokoi siamoise, enfin, un truc du genre. De vrais jumeaux, attachés l'un a l'autre, se ressemblant trait pour trait, mais une fille et un garçon, il n'y en a qu'un ou deux par siècle. Ils ont étés appelés Rechiku pour la fille et Nechiku pour le garçon.

Je commençais à craindre le pire, cette histoire me rappelait curieusement une autre.

_Un rituel interdit ?

_Il a tué Rechiku et Nechiku et a scellé leur esprit, les condamnant à errer pour l'éternité dans les limbes de l'enfer.

_Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu peux savoir ça !? Comment on peut faire pour les libérer ?

Anh Đào haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais juste que cette pauvre Shinzhon, après avoir perdu l'estime des siens, ses deux enfants et son mari, exécuté pour haute trahison, tua tout les membres de son clan qu'elle put trouver, son mari, ses frères, tout le monde.

_Ou elle est allée ensuite ?

_Personne ne le sait, on raconte qu'elle se cache depuis tout ce temps au fond des caves de glaces de continent nord, un chouette endroit pour faire du surf solaire une fois que le soleil se montre.

_Et… nous dans toute cette histoire ? Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler mais, une fille qui s'appelait Eileen a essayé de remuer tout ça mais, elle n'a obtenu que la mort.

_Ah ouais, la sœur jumelle de Rufus Shinra ? Ouais j'ai entendu parler, ça ressemble à l'histoire de Shinzhon non ? Leur mère a été retrouvée assassinée quelques mois plus tard.

_Quoi !?

_Il y a cinq ans c'était dans les journaux, et Rufus c'est barré pendant… cinq ans au moins, il s'est fait serrer Wutai. Bah qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne suis jamais les infos ou tu restes devant tes films d'horreur ?

_Bah, si mais, mon frère faisait des commentaires débiles et je n'ai jamais rien suivi avec lui, il commentait les mini jupes de la journaliste a chaque fois !

_Pff, morale de l'histoire : le clan Shinra est vraiment maudit pour avoir au autant de morts, qui sait, peut être que dans 140 ans ça recommencera !

_Souhaite pas ça toi, t'ès folle !

_Quoi ? T'ès amoureuse ?

_QUOI !? Ne me compare pas à Tayuya s'il te plaît !

_Ah ouais, la dingue des réacteurs ! On en entends parler d'elle en se moment, elle affile les petit boulots… Au fait, Himé t'as dit où on allait ?

_Tu la connais ?

_C'est ma cousine.

_QUOI ?!

_Gueule pas comme ça, l'équipage va croire que je t'assassine… Ouais, je suis la cousine d'Himeko Shinra, et alors ? J'ai une sœur qui envisage de lui succéder à la tête des Eternels…

De plus en plus dingue, cette histoire devrait changer de nom et se ré intituler « Vie et mœurs du clan Shinra » ! Quoique, je me demande si Raphaël apprécierait…

_Euh, ok, et on va où ? Au machin des glaces c'est ça ?

_Ouais, on ne devrait pas…

Un haut parleur installé dans la chambre coupa Anh Đào en plein dans la phrase, annonçant que la terre du continent Nord était en vue.

_On va sur le pont ?

_Ouais. Mais on trouvera quoi là-bas d'après toi ?

_Euh, de la glace, des macchabées peut-être, des Samouraïs sans doute et la demeure principale du Clan Shinra, ce qu'il y a à Midgar c'est rien comparé a ça !

_Oh merde… Je me demande si Himeko et Rufus savent où ils vont…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Rufus:Mhhh, vite fait bien fait ce chapitre, une big cross over entre la Momie 3 et ffVII si tu veux mon avis...

Tsukiyo:Va pas te plaindre! J'ai fait çe que j'ai pu!

Himeko: Tu peux pas grand chose ma pauvre...

Rufus: Himé ferme-la.

Tzuzurao: Parle pas comme ça a ma fille toi!

Zack: Oh putain et c'est reparti...

Tsukiyo:... MAIS C'EST MES COMMENTAIIIIIIIREUHS!!!!!

(soi dit en passant, si vous trouvez que l'idée de Rechiku et Nechiku est pas si mal, les noms sont du jeu "Okami" mais les démons jumeaux, les siamois, Shinzhon, tout est de moi)

Eileen: A la prochaine tout le monde^^

Tsukiyo:... Elle m'a piqué ma chute, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre hein...

Rufus: Au lieu de te plaindre, de glander et de jouer aux jeux vidéos, avance dans tes devoirs!

Tsuzurao: Bah voyons, c'est pas la seule qui a des exams' a la fin de l'année...

Himéko: Bien dit! u_u

Tsukiyo:Bon bah, ce que je voulmais dire je l'ai oublié, en même temps que je me susi rapellée que j'ai un brevet blanc dans deux semaines... (T^T)

goodbye!


	10. Le Bois des Charmes

_Ok, dans le genre froid c'est froid ! fis-je en posant le pied a terre, non, dans la neige plutôt.

La vielle jetée qui avait permis de faire accoster, non sans difficultés, le Téveyhd, n'était en tout et pour tout qu'un peu de cailloux jetées dans la mer. Je me demandais comment le Sillage et les autres navires feraient pour accoster…

_Alors, il te plaît le paysage ? Il faudra t'y habituer. Ici c'est presque toute l'année comme ça !

_Oh super…

La moitié de l'équipage resta sur le navire, histoire de le garder, tandis que je faisais partie de ceux qui allaient en direction du Nord, là ou soi-disant, les Caves se trouvaient.

_On attends le Sillage ? demandais-je.

_Bah, ouais. Si ils ne sont pas déjà arrivés, me répondit Anh Đào. Selon le plan ils devraient être un peu plus à l'Ouest, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. A la simple entente de mot « repéré » cela me donnait l'impression que j'étais observée de partout a la fois.

_Repérés ? Par qui ? Il n'y a personne !

_Tu crois qu'il n'y a personne, mais, les guerriers du Clan Shinra sont plus discrets que tu ne le penses. Guerre après guerre ils on pris leurs habitudes tu ne crois pas ?

_Ils sont traqués ?

_Assez oui,

Anh Đào me donna un sabre a lame droite, elle m'aida a l'attacher dans mon dos et m'expliqua que seuls les hommes étaient autorisés a le porter a la ceinture. C'était mieux qu'avant, ou les femmes étaient interdites de combat.

_Allez, en avant. Mieux vaudrait ne pas faire attendre Shinzhon !

On se mit en route, quatre combattant nous accompagnaient. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, malgré tous mes vêtements, je frissonnai ; la neige commençait a tomber.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, certains arbres étaient gris, nous étions dans le Bois des Charmes, je savais qu'ils s'étaient fossilisés, car ils avaient atteint l'âge honorable de quelques milliers d'années. La neige tenait, étouffant le son de nos pas, sans le bruit que nos équipements faisaient, j'aurais cru devenir sourde. Ma tête commençait à bourdonner désagréablement, ma vue se troublait, je commençais à voir des mirages ouvertement, de la fumée s'élevait un peu partout, d'une agréable couleur miel.

_On entre dans le Jagd, le GPS ne fonctionne plus. annonça un Al-Bhed.

Tout était donc normal, je me voyais avancer devant, mon double fait de myste, je pouvais m'analyser, ma démarche était décidée, j'avais gagné en persévérance depuis le début. On aurait cru voir ma mère… Non, il n'était plus temps de penser a ça !

_Ne t'endors pas, tu mourras sinon. me conseilla Anh Đao.

Durant dix minutes, je m'enfonçait dans les limbes d'un demi-sommeil, jusqu'à un bruit étrange, une agréable chaleur.

_Des Kerbéros ! Restez sur vos gardes !

Trois chiens galopaient devant nous. La raison de la chaleur venait de leurs cornes, enflammées éternellement.

_« Les Kerbéros étaient les suppôts du gardien des enfers. _

_Quiconque essayait de tromper leur gardiennage permanant _

_en remontant vers le monde des vivants_

_était marqué par leurs cornes pour l'éternité. _

_Ils avaient quitté l'enfer au moment ou les dieux _

_touts puissants arrêtèrent de régir le monde pour le laisser_

_aux hommes. »_

C'était ce que disaient les livres que je connaissait par cœur, ils étaient légendaires, nous étions donc loin de tout, loin du monde, loin de l'emprise de la Shinra, loin aussi de la sécurité qu'elle prodiguait…

_Haruna ! Dégaine !

Je sortais mon sabre, j'avais tellement froid que je ne sentit pas la garde dans mes mains. Je frappais, ce n'était que de gros chiens après tout.

Le Kerbéros se jeta sur moi et me frappa en pleine poitrine. Il coupa ma respiration, et m'expulsa jusqu'à pied d'un arbre. Aussi dur que la pierre.

_Haruna ! hurla Ahn Đao qui se précipita vers moi.

Tous les Kerbéros étaient tués.

Elle me secoua de plus en plus fort pour ne pas que je m'endorme. Tout devenait flou, de plus en plus agréable.

Si je ne ressentais plus rien, ma vue était parfaitement fonctionnelle quoiqu'un peu floue. J'arrivais à voir une lande, en bord de mer un après midi d'été. Deux enfants qui revenaient, victorieux, sous les acclamations d'une fille légèrement plus âgée. Elle n'était pas venue pour rien.

_Eileen…

Ils étaient pleins de terre, de boue surtout, la fille n'était pas toute seule, un autre garçon était avec elle, lui ressemblant comme un frère…

_Nechiku…

Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux et les yeux très clairs, chacun une longue marque sur le bras, gauche pour le garçon et droit pour la fille.

Mais pourquoi je les regardais ? Il s'agissait des Eternels, il y avait cinq ans! Comment cela se faisait que j'étais... A Banora, avec Genesis et Angeal, je les connaissais, c'était lui le garçon aux cheveux rouges, il revenait après avoir explosé le pont… Ils allaient voir le commandant… Eileen… Seule personne auquel Rufus pouvait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, étant donné que c'était sa sœur jumelle… Qui plus est sa siamoise…

_Haruna réveille-toi merde!!!

Le soleil disparut, la plaine, l'océan, le ciel. Le tout remplacé par du blanc, du gris et du noir. Le Bois des Charmes.

_C'est bon, ça va j'ai rien, je suis pas morte…

Quelque chose que je haïssais encore plus que les réveils était le fait qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Ca m'énervait je ne savais pas pourquoi…

_Relève toi, tu dois plus sentir tes fesses. On a utilisé une matéria, maintenant, tu risquais la mort. Tiens, prends ton épée, enfin, tu rêvais ou quoi? Je sais la foret est moche mais pas la peine de s'attarder dessus!

_Une matéria?

_Ouais, on ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une fois, on n'a plus assez de mako pour l'utiliser maintenant.

_Vous auriez pu l'utiliser pour quelque chose de plus grave…

A ces mots, le regard d'Ahn Đao se durcit et prit un air formel:

_On ne pouvait pas, les ordres sont de te protéger et de mettre notre vie en jeu. Il en va de l'honneur des Al-Bheds!

_On y va? demandais-je en me relevant, comme si je n'avais jamais été frappée par la bestiole.

_Okay!

Plus on continuait d'avancer, plus la neige et le vent s'amplifiaient, je n'étais plus sourde bien au contraire, mais toutes les parties de mon corps me faisaient mal, sûrement au cause du froid.

_Hé regardez! Y'a du monde là bas! C'est Himé et tout!

Je regardais devant, ils étaient bien là, je voyais, une personne, puis deux, quatre, ils étaient quatre.

Il y avait Himeko, Rufus, Tsuzurao et Tayuya. A ce qu'il semblait, c'était une vielle histoire de famille qui allait se régler, devant la porte des Caves de Glaces, ou Shinzhon attendait, depuis plus de cent ans.

* * *

...informations a propos de la fic...

En général, quand y'a marqué ce genre de truc d'un ton aussi serieux et aussi objectif, c'est que ça va êtter mauvais mauvais question continuation... et bah nan, pas chez moi! LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA D'UN POINT DE VUE EXTERNE! PAS DE CELUI D'HARUNA!!!!

je tenais juste a dire ça, cela sure plus explicite pour l'histoire (bien sûr, externe mais omniscient...)

Alea Jacta Est ...

*mode Top Gun off *

byebye^_^


	11. L'amour véritable

Je dédie ce chapitre a Fire Dusk, et particulièrement a Ghis, ce cher Gardien aux doubles cimeterres xD

* * *

[Point de vue externe à partir de ce chapitre]

Haruna se précipita vers la porte pour rejoindre les quatre qui y étaient déjà.

_Vous en avez mis du temps. lui dit Rufus en guise de bonjour.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce fut Ahn Đao qui répondit:

_Désolé, on a étés pris au dépourvu par des Kerbéros, les bois en sont remplis.

_Nan sans blague, on n'avait pas remarqué tu vois!? dit Tayuya en montrant d'un signe de tête des cadavres de monstres mi-arbres mi-quelque chose d'autre.

_Beurk. C'est des Sylvanas, il y en a ici aussi?

_Ils ont étés laissés tranquilles par le Clan pendant des centaines d'année, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tout ce temps, on aurait du depuis longtemps contrôler cette région! maugréa Rufus.

Un grand bruit résonna, un coup de tonnerre sans doute, mais qui se rapprochait, faisant trembler le sol couvert de neige… de la neige…

_Une avalanche!

_Très drôle Himé…

_Fais pas le con regarde!

_Oh putain de sa m…

_Je t'ai entendu!

Ce n'était finalement pas une avalanche, malgré la brume, Haruna put discernement voir que quelque chose approchait, deux lueurs plus précisément.

_Le gardien… dit Tsuzurao. C'était vrai.

Plus personne ne bougeai, la forme, nettement humaine, alla se poster devant l'entrée, deux masses d'armes enflammées dans chacune de ses mains.

_Si je comprends bien il va falloir le battre pour passer…

Il était bien humain, il portait une tenue de style ancien, un maillot sans manche qui laissait ses muscles saillir, une épaisse ceinture de cuir entourait son torse et un masque de fer cachait son visage.

Tsuzurao s'élança, le Gardien la bloqua et l'envoya voler dans les air dans un grand bruit de métal, elle se rétablit parfaitement dans la neige.

_Il est très centré sur la défense. dit-elle en se rapprochant. Rufus, tu devrais essayer de passer. Juste pour voir si c'est vraiment le Gardien…

_Nan, imagine que ce serait juste un passant qui veut nous dire bonjour. Evidemment que c'est le gardien! répondit-il. On doit tout faire soi-même ici!

Il s'élanca a son tour, tenta de frapper le Gardien qui sentait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour tester ses capacités. Il fit tourner une de ses masses de feu et tenta de frapper Rufus qui s'écarta pile au bon moment.

_Fais gaffe au retour!

Il évita encore une fois la masse qui revenait. Haruna pensait qu'il n'arriverait a rien sans armes. C'est alors qu'il dégaina une épée, semblable à celle qu'Haruna avait dans le dos.

_Ymmaw jeahc da pyddna ahvuené ! hurla-t-il en se mettant en garde.

Cela devait être de la provocation. Le Gardien s'élanca et se jeta sur Rufus qui s'écarta au dernier moment.

_Vemc ta Shinzhon, suhdna sue duh jnye buijuen. dit le Gardien en revenant à la charge, plus sauvagement que jamais. Ynnêda ta vien!

Les rôles s'inversaient de temps a autres, Rufus attaquait puis se défendait, le Gardien faisait de même.

Il n'évita pas bien longtemps les masses d'armes dont le feu le déconcentrait. Une des deux chaînes s'enroula vicieusement autour de sa taille et l'expulsa contre la roche striée de glace de la grotte.

Sans un mot, Tsuzurao prit la relève, elle attaqua comme un démon, plaqua ses mains contre le Gardien que Rufus n'avait pas réussi a toucher une seule fois. Leur différence de niveau était cruelle.

Les étincelles bleues du pouvoir de Shinzhon se mêlaient à la neige, dans un tourbillon incessant, la jeune femme frappait sans discontinuer. Son assaillant ne savait plus d'où venaient ses coups. Elle écarta son bras d'un geste vif et plaqua sa main, paume en avant, sur la poitrine du gardien, qui fut expulsé contre la falaise. Il poursuivit le combat, emprunt d'une énergie continuelle.

Haruna se souvient d'une légende, sa mère la lui racontait souvent quand elle était petite:

_"Un gardien,_

_Combattant des anciens_

_Depuis toujours protège_

_Le tombeau des neiges_

_Un gardien Eternels_

_Combattant sempiternel_

_Nul ne peut le vaincre_

_Sauf montre d'un courage sans faille_

_Ou d'un amour pareil a celui_

_Qu'il porta a son maître_

_Qui l'a autrefois _

_Scellé et aimé_

_Le maître Kazekage_

_Jamais ne s'arrêtera_

_Sans amour_

_Jamais il ne mourra"_

Pendant que Haruna se remémorait ce poème, Tayuya se faufila derrière le regard du Gardien. Inutile de dire ce qu'elle allait faire, elle s'approcha de la falaise ou Rufus gisait, inconscient depuis l'attaque du Gardien.

_Mais elle est folle! Elle va se faire descendre! souffla Himeko entre sens dents.

_Merde, dit Ahn Đao, elle veut se tuer ou quoi?

Tayuya attira malheureusement l'attention du Gardien qui se rua vers elle. Il fut stoppé par Tsuzurao qui le frappa une énième fois.

_Il faut trouver une solution sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais!

Tayuya secoua Rufus et le pria de se réveiller. Cela ne faisait rien, il ne bougeait plus. Tayuya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir plus longtemps.

Tsuzurao se fit violemment rejeter en arrière, le gardien eut le temps de s'approcher de Tayuya.

Elle fit barrage, de tout son corps, se jeta sur le gardien, étrangement, il ne dévia pas son coup. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans la neige, qui éteignit les lames enflammées.

_Bien, il me semble que mon rôle s'arrête ici… dit le Gardien en se relevant.

Tayuya ne comprenait plus rien. Le Gardien l'aida a se relever puis s'attarda sur Rufus qui venait de se relever lui aussi.

_Joli combat fils de Shinzhon. Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Prends bien soin de cette jeune fille. dit-il en désignant Tayuya qui rougit comme jamais.

_Je ferais attention ouais… Maître Kazekage.

Tayuya se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant comme jamais. Le Gardien quand a lui, retira son masque, découvrant un visage parfaitement humain.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année pas plus, aux cheveux très courts, noir d'ébène et aux yeux bleu clair. Il avait le teint hâlé et apportait un peu de chaleur à ce désert de glace.

_Je vous laisse avec Shinzhon. Vous me semblez être des personnes justes. Je lis en vous un passé trouble, dur et noir, j'espère que l'avenir se montrera plus clément.

Des boules de feu sortirent du corps du jeune maître Kazekage, il était en effet temps pour lui de partir. Il gardait cet endroit depuis cent quarante ans…

* * *

...Commentaire de l'auteur...

Tout commence maintenant, le chapitre suivant a été fignolé pendant trois looooongues années =)

les traductions:

Ymmaw jeahc da pyddna ahvuené: allez viens te battre enfoiré

Vemc ta Shinzhon, suhdna sue duh jnye buijuen : fils de Shinzhon, montre moi ton vrai pouvoir

Ynnêda ta vien : arrête de fuir


	12. Vieux démons

Disclaimer auxilliaire: les Sardaukars, du moins leur nom, vient du livre "Dune".

Je met mes commentaires en début de chapitre pour ne pas casser cette magnifique séquence qui... mijote depuis plus de troislongues année dans mon cerveau génial xDDDD Je n'ai rien a dire en fait...

* * *

Le combat était terminé, aucun dégât grave à déplorer. Cela laissa le temps à tout le monde de regarder autour d'eux.

Une véritable muraille de glace se dressait devant eux, aucune roche, que de la neige. Et Shinzhon les attendait.

_Bon bah, on y va? demanda Himé.

_Ca me va. lui répondit son frère en détachant le fourreau de son sabre de sa ceinture.

Il rengaina son sabre et le donna à Himé qui l'attacha dans son dos. Il vérifia que ses deux flingues étaient bien à leur place et se mit en route. Sans attendre personne.

_Hé minute mal élevé! On a pas de plan, tu nous fais le plaisir de rester ici. lui dit Tsuzurao sans le regarder.

_Si tu en a un a proposer tout le monde t'écoute. T'as déjà failli me tuer avec tes plans foireux alors je préfère me débrouiller! Ce que je propose c'est qu'on parte tous ensemble et, à chaque intersection, on se sépare en groupe de nombre égal. Accepté ou non ce plan?

_Vendu! dit Himeko qui demanda quels étaient les groupes.

Les groupes allaient se construire au fur et a mesure que des croisements dans le labyrinthe allaient être rencontrés.

Tout le monde s'engagea dans la grotte qui était, comme la muraille, faite entièrement de glace.

_Hé Haruna, on dirait des miroirs déformants! plaisanta Himé.

_On est sensés trouver quoi? demanda cette dernière, un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver.

_Si j'en crois mes sources, Shinzhon est au fond. lui répondit Rufus.

_Tes "sources". demanda Tayuya.

_Des siècles de légendes si tu préfères.

_Ah ok…

La première intersection rencontrée, le couloir se séparait en trois. Le groupe se sépara donc en conséquence, deux groupes de trois plus un de quatre. Haruna tomba avec Rufus et Ahn Đao tandis que Himé était avec un Al-Bhed et Tayuya. Tsuzurao, en bonne commandante qu'elle était, choisit de garder un œil sur les trois gardes restants.

S'en suivit la fastidieuse décision du chemin à prendre. Un des chemins montait et était clair, le second droit dont on ne voyait pas le bout et le dernier sombre et en descente raide.

_Je prends le dernier. dit Rufus qui avait déjà repris son chemin en direction de celui qui descendait.

_Bon bah, quand faut y aller faut y aller! conclut Ahn Đao.

Haruna, bien qu'un peu réticente à l'idée d'emprunter le chemin qui semblait le plus dangereux, s'engagea de bonne volonté.

Le groupe de Himeko et de Tayuya rencontra de nouvelles difficultés. Quelques mètres parcourus dans le couloir montant et ils étaient encore tombés face à une intersection.

_Bon allez, j'me dévoue! dit Himé, tout sourire, en prenant le chemin de gauche toute seule.

_Fais attention, je saurais pas quoi dire à ton frère si jamais tu reviens pas! Si il me laisse le temps de dire quelque chose…

Le groupe de Tsuzurao ne voyait pas le bout de leur tunnel.

_Vous êtes sûre d'avoir pris le bon ? demanda un des Al-Bhed.

_Je pense oui. lui répondit la jeune générale d'un franc sourire. Qui est-tu pour oser critiquer mes ordres toi? continua-t-elle, son sourire se transformant en une moue démoniaque.

Tandis que tout devenait sombre, Haruna avait de plus en plus peur.

_Pourquoi vous avez pris celui qui semblait le moins sûr? demanda-t-elle a Rufus qui continuait d'avancer.

_Parce que les apparences sont le plus souvent trompeuses. Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendue compte avec Tsuzurao?

_Bah non… C'est idiot mais maintenant… Et si elles ne le sont pas?

_Que serait la vie sans l'action qui la parcourt?

Un croisement se présenta, le tunnel descendant continuait tandis qu'un petit chemin montant en flèche partait sur la droite.

_J'y vais prem's! dit Ahn Đao, déjà la moitié du corps dans le tunnel.

Quelques minutes après avoir repris la route, Haruna eut une idée lumineuse.

_J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une sœur… dit-elle, entendant ses paroles se perdre dans le silence. Une sœur jumelle.

Craignant de parler dans le vide, Haruna ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

_Tu parles d'Eileen?

_Bah, je crois oui…

_Pour tout résumer, elle cherchait des informations sur Shinzhon et a voulu devenir Soldier dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir accès a plus d'informations. Elle avait entendu de vielles légendes concernant Rechiku et Nechiku, comme quoi ils étaient jumeaux, un cas rare a ce qu'il paraissait.

_Comme vous et elle… C'est ça?

_Apparemment oui… Tu peux me tutoyer, tu n'es plus sous mes ordres.

Le cœur d'Haruna fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que les larmes lui perlaient aux yeux.

_Comment ça?

_Bah, on est plus dans la juridiction de la Shinra. Et avec ce qu'on a fait, je doute qu'on soit accueillis avec les honneurs si jamais on revient. Si encore on revient…

C'était idiot de sa part, mais Haruna ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. A un moment, elle pensait être à tout jamais radiée de la Shinra pour un motif dérisoire du genre fuite ou encore trahison…

_Il y a vraiment deux parties du clan Shinra ? Une est vraiment ici?

_Pff, fais-moi penser à étriper Ahn Đao quand on la retrouvera. Mais oui, c'est vrai.

Un bruit résonna au fond du couloir. Rufus plaqua immédiatement Haruna contre lu pur et lui ordonna de se taire. Il semblait perdre son calme légendaire une fois de plus.

_A partir de maintenant, plus aucun bruit compris?

Haruna hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, Haruna vit distinctement une forme sombre traverser à tout allure son champ de vision.

Himeko avançait calmement en sautillant. Elle ne ressentait aucune crainte, elle allait enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle eut un air de surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit un léger vide sous ses pieds.

_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder qu'elle glissait dans un tunnel, elle eut beau hurler cela ne le ralentissait pas.

Elle glissa sur de la neige et réaterrit brutalement contre un mur. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, le tunnel d'où elle venait était bien trop glissant pour remonter. A la vue du mur d'en face, elle sortit des couteaux, longs de vingt centimètres, à la poignée blanche et les planta dans la glace. Elle entreprit de grimper à l'aide de ces derniers.

L'équipe de Tsuzurao se limitait à elle et son équipier Al-Bhed, les deux autres s'étaient séparés.

Ils avaient sortis les armes. Eux aussi avaient repérés leurs ennemis. L'un d'eux leur faisait face. En position de combat. Son bras gauche en avant tandis qu'elle droit était un peu en retrait, les jambes en pareille position. Il était habillé d'une tenue couleur sable, un masque cachant son visage.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un Sardaukar ici…

De leur côté, Rufus et Haruna ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient, ils étaient arrivés au fond de la grotte, baignée d'une lueur surnaturelle. Une muraille de glace pure prenant la forme d'une vague murait le fond. Quelque chose était pris dedans.

Une jeune fille, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient figés comme si un coup de vent avait animé son dernier mouvement. Elle fermait les yeux, son visage était doux et tellement triste. Elle portait un kimono rouge, comme une robe.

_Vous en avez mis du temps. J'ai failli partir…

Le sang de Haruna se figea dans ses veines. Elle reconnaissait la personne qui était devant le glacier, les regardant intensément de ses yeux noirs.

_Fubuki!

_Haruna, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tiens, Rufus Shinra, que me vaut cet honneur?

_Ne t'approches pas de Shinzhon! dit-il en dégainant ses pistolets.

Fubuki éclata d'un rire glacé. Il fit un grand geste de la main et la glace s'anima, formant une énorme vague. Rufus écarta Haruna d'un geste et se rua vers Fubuki qui riait aux éclats.

_L'esprit de cette jeune femme m'appartient désormais. Tant qu'elle restera en moi, je ne craindrait rien…fit-il en sortant un sabre.

Rufus tira, Fubuki évita toutes les balles, en para la moitié avec sa glace. Comme il l'avait déjà fait au port de Junon, Rufus sortit une longue faux du sol. Il enchaîna coup sur coup. Fubuki était bien trop rapide. Il dégaina le long sabre qu'il portait dans son dos.

_Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. dit il avec un vague air ennuyé.

Il se téléporta derrière Rufus qui se retourna juste à temps pour éviter que le sabre de Fubuki lui transperce le cœur. Il sentit du sang couler de sa poitrine lorsque le métal froid du sabre s'y enfonça jusqu'à la garde.


	13. Au plus près du ciel

Fubuki se mit alors à rire comme un dément, il ressemblait à un démon ainsi court de sang. Laissant son sabre en place, il lança Rufus en l'air. Il attrapa sa faux et tenta de frapper Fubuki mais celui-ci se téléporta, cette fois face a lui.

_Irrécupérable, vraiment… dit-il en tournant vicieusement le sabre planté dans le corps de Rufus. Haruna regarda la scène en silence, elle ne pleurait même pas, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé…

Fubuki laissa tomber Rufus qui ne répliqua pas, et resta au sol. C'est à ce moment là qu'Haruna compris, et chercha une solution, en tachant de rester la plus logique possible.

Il était désarmé, mais il avait toujours sa glace, il devait avoir fait quelque chose à l'esprit de Shinzhon. Elle devait faire vite.

Fubuki s'approcha de la jeune fille et la regarda.

_Tu n'est pas celle que je cherche. C'est Himeko que je veux. C'est la dernière des trois…

Le cœur d'Haruna manqua un battement, Himeko, Rufus et Eileen, ils étaient trois.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Il me regarda, et recommença à sourire.

_Je vais faire subir a ces bâtards ce que j'ai subi! J'aurais tous les survivants, TOUS SANS EXEPTIONS! JE LES TUERAIS, LES POURCHASSERAIS!

_L'esprit de Shinzhon… le possède… Va prévenir Himé… s'il te plaît… dit Rufus dans un souffle.

Fubuki fit volte-face. Il s'approcha d'une démarche souple de Rufus qui tentait de retirer le sabre toujours planté dans son ventre.

_Pas encore camé hein? Soit, alors j…

_Shinzhon! Gardes tes boniments pour d'autres! Ton temps est passé! hurla Haruna.

Elle savait que tout cela était inutile, c'était juste pour gagner du temps. Ca avait l'air de marcher.

_Haa, t'as compris, t'ès rapide on dirait.

Fubuki, enfin, son corps, contrôlé par l'esprit de Shinzhon. Ecarta les bras dans un geste caricatural. Il retourna près d'Haruna, lui prit le visage d'une main et le tourna avec force vers le mur de glace ou Shinzhon, son corps en tous cas, était emprisonné depuis un siècle.

_Tu me vois là ? Les Sardaukars m'ont pourchassée et emprisonnée avec mes propres pouvoirs, regarde, pas mal hein?

IL tourna la tête de la jeune fille vers sa main libre ou il faisait léviter des cristaux de glaces, leur faisant prendre forme se poussière.

_Mes enfants cherchaient ce pouvoir, ils le voulaient pour contrôler le monde. Deux rats, sans aucun intérêt, j'ai buté la femelle il y a quelques années, c'était géniale, elle ne pensait qu'a sa moitié, elle l'a pleuré jusqu'à sa propre mort. L'autre… l'autre héhéhé… Est en train de crever, la réincarnation de Nechiku!

Haruna regarda Rufus qui perdait de plus en plus de sang. Puis son regard alla vers Shinzhon et revint enfin vers Fubuki.

_T'ès pas Shinzhon, regarde son visage! Regarde comme elle est triste!

Ses larmes avaient du geler, mais ses bras, légèrement écartés par rapport à son corps, montraient qu'elle avait manipulé elle-même la glace de sa prison. Elle s'était suicidée.

_Tu plaides vengeance! T'ès qu'un meurtrier! Shinzhon n'aurait jamais fait ça!

_Fubuki! Tu penses être aussi fort que Shinzhon! Bien, combats-moi !

Fubuki obtempéra, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant le mur de Shinzhon.

_J'aimerais, mais je n'ai pas d'armes. Ca m'ennuierait de la reprendre là ou elle est actuellement! dit-il en souriant. Elle est très bien ou elle est héhé..

_Salopard! Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait!

_Un combat a mains nues? Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu penses faire le poids?

Il se mit en garde, un bras devant, l'autre le long du corps, pareil pour ses jambes.

Il s'élança, pareil à un oiseau de proie, Haruna se remémora la prise qu'elle avait faite sur Zack. La jeune fille se baissa pour éviter le coup qu'il lui destinait et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, il tomba sur le côté, le souffle coupé, Haruna, ne ressentant rien d'autre que de la colère, lui asséna autant de coups de pieds que d'injures.

Fubuki parvient néanmoins a se relever, il fléchit les jambes brusquement fit le même mouvement avec ses bras et se releva en montant ces derniers bien haut et un pic de glace sortit du sol. Il le dirigea vers Haruna.

Cette dernière vit un de deux pistolets de Rufus juste à côté d'elle, au sol. Elle le prit, et vida la moitié du chargeur sur la colonne de glace et l'autre sur Fubuki.

Il créa d'autres pics de glace. Beaucoup d'autres. Qui plaquèrent Haruna contre le mur de glace.

_Bien, je vous laisse. J'ai une gamine à tuer.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui se répercuta longuement sur les murs.

Les tubes de glaces n'étaient pas solides. Haruna ne peina pas pour les briser. Lorsqu'elle fut libre, elle alla vers Rufus qui était au bord de l'inconscience. Elle le secoua et lui dit que Fubuki avait pris la fuite.

Il avait perdu énormément de sang. L'épée n'avait pas bougé. Haruna se demandait si il fallait la lui retirer.

_Retires…la… souffla-t-il a mi-voix.

Haruna se figea, elle tremblait beaucoup trop, elle ferait plus de dégâts qu'autres choses.

_Mais, vous perdez trop de sang et… si…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Je… Je t'ai déjà dit de... me tutoyer… idiote… dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

_D'accord… Je vais essayer… Désolée…

Elle prit l'épée pleine de sang où le chaud et le froid se mêlaient. Une main sur la poignée et l'autre effleurant la lame.

_Je… j'y vais alors?

_Nan… laisse moi crever d'abord…

Elle sourit, et tira lentement l'épée. Rufus cracha du sang, elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

_T'attends quoi?! Continue…

Elle vit la fin de l'épée, la serra plus fort que jamais et la retira.

Ce n'était pas une épée comme les sabres de Shinzhon. Mais un magnifique sabre droit à double tranchant de style utayen.

Elle étouffa un cri d'angoisse lorsque le sang coula encore plus de la plaie.

_T'en fait pas… au moins je crèverait pas avec le sabre d'un ennemi planté dans le corps. Ca porte malheur… il paraît…

Haruna tenta d'arrêter le sang autant qu'elle put en utilisant ses mains mais, il sortait de deux endroits. Elle craignait le pire.

_C'est le moment où… où Raphaël arrive normalement… non?

_Oui, mais…

Haruna sentait que Rufus basculait un peu plus dans l'inconscience. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

_C'est lui qui a tué Eileen… dit-elle pour trouver une conversation.

Rufus secoua la tête faiblement, en signe de négation. Il articula quelque chose dont Haruna n'entendit rien.

_J'e… j'ai pas entendu désolée.

_Arrête de t'excuser… c'est moi qui devrais… dit-il en la regardant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Il était très beau en tous cas. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus clairs il semblait. Ils devaient êtres châtains sans doute. Et il y avait ses yeux, aussi bleu que le ciel au plus près du soleil, mais en même temps couleur de glace. Au premier regard ils semblaient emplis de haine mais, si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait y voir de la tristesse, énormément.

Il ne lui restait que Himé, sa petite sœur qu'il s'évertuait à protéger mais aussi Tsuzurao, difficile à décrire ce qu'il pouvait bien exister en cohabitation pacifique entre eux. Mais, il y avait aussi Tayuya… Ils avaient du sans doute se rencontrer au détour d'une chasse à l'Eternel, ou dans une mission, pour justement les Eternels…

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes déboulèrent. Drapés dans de longs manteaux couleur sable. Haruna prit l'épée ensanglantée posée à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et, empoignant a deux mains la poignée, dit d'une voix forte.

_Le premier qui s'approche est mort!

Sa voix tremblait malgré tout. Ses bras aussi, plusieurs gouttes de sang en tombaient encore, et allaient tacher le sol de glace en taches ressemblant à des fleurs.

_Bien, je crois que c'est les derniers. dit une voix masculine.

Un homme avança dans la grotte. Il était grand, élancé, avait tout d'un combattant d'élite. Il portait une magnifique tenue en soie noire cachant des protections en métal. Une épée droite était à sa ceinture. Il était jeune, environ la vingtaine. Ses cheveux noirs partaient en épis, ses yeux de même couleur regardaient partout et il avait le teint extrêmement pâle.

Il s'approcha d'Haruna, lui prit le sabre des mains et lui dit d'une voix posée:

_On est du même camp, ne t'en fait pas.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Rufus avec lequel il échangea quelques mots. Ils semblaient se connaître.

_Merde, il perd beaucoup de sang. Si on ne fait rien il va passer!

Deux personnes s'approchèrent, Haruna ne comprit pas tout de suite, une fleur de sang tacha sa vision. Elle tomba en avant, lâchant l'épée. Avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, le type aux cheveux noirs la rattrapa.

_Oups, on dirait que tu ne supportes pas trop le sang.

* * *

...les commentaires de l'auteur...

Bon bah, chapitre bien glauque mais il a une jolie fin quand même, j'ai failli chouiner en l'écrivant (non sans blague!)

Ma débile de soeur a reçu de son petit copain un nouveau clavier d'ordinateur (cadeau bien glamour) mais, la barre espace étant merde et n'indiquane même pas si la touche majuscule est activée, je milite donc pour la réinstalation de notre ancien clavier, beaucoup plus efficace. Mais cette tâche n'est réalisable que par ma soeur qui s'y oppose fortement...

Les élucubrations du clavier blanc, suite au prochain chapitre! enfin, si tenté que j'y pense, ce qui n'est passûr...


	14. Où chacun tente de s'en sortir

Himeko tentait une énième fois de grimper le mur de glace. Elle rata sa prise et alla s'étaler lamentablement au sol.

_Oh putain, j'n'ai pas l'cul sorti des ronces moi…

Elle vida les poches de ample pantalon et aussi celles de son sweat qu'elle avait passé au dessus de son "uniforme", et fit l'inventaire: elle avait trois boules fumigènes, six couteaux et un véritable kilomètre de câble de fer.

Elle retira son sweat et se l'attacha autour de sa taille. Elle retira aussi les cheveux qui étaient partis dans ses yeux et empoigna fermement deux couteaux, dans chacune de ses mains. Elle en planta un dans la glace et l'autre un peu plus haut. Elle en prit deux autres et les planta aussi un peu plus haut. Elle se hissa sur les deux premiers et attrapa les deux autres à la volée. Elle grimpa ainsi et parvint en haut.

_Ah bah merde c'est pas trop tôt!

Himeko se retourna et vit un homme, caché par une longue cape claire. Il s'inclina devant elle mais, elle ne parut pas plus effrayée que ça:

_Et comment vous faites pour me rejoindre?

_Sachez que tout m'est possible.

Il ne prit aucun élan mais sauta sur le mur de glace, rebondit sur la paroi opposée et fut en haut du mur deux secondes plus tard. Sa cape s'enleva et Himeko put voir sa tête, enfin, juste ses cheveux vu qu'il était caché derrière un masque, elle vit juste que ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et d'une couleur claire, entre le brun et le blond sans doute.

_Il est temps de rejoindre les autres. dit-il en s'inclinant.

Himeko se demanda si le suivre était raisonnable. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, si elle se perdait encore, dieu seul sait où elle pourrait tomber.

Tsuzurao alla à la rencontre du Sardaukar. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la jeune femme donne l'ordre aux deux Al-bheds qui la suivaient de continuer leur chemin, en suivant les Sardaukars.

Himeko avançait dans les couloirs, guidé par le Sardaukar, elle n'en avait jamais rencontré mais en avait longtemps entendu parler. Elle se demandait si c'était bien, l'histoire de son clan n'était que guerres entre les deux familles, celle du nord et celle de Midgar.

_Heu, pourquoi vous êtes là au juste?

Le Sardaukar lui sourit et dit simplement;

_Maître Saeru a découvert une énergie spirituelle complètement anormale dans le secteur, Shinzhon plus le pouvoir de Nechiku ainsi qu'un pouvoir inconnu d'un intensité meurtrière.

Himeko ne dit rien, elle réfléchissait. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien sauf une expression songeuse.

_On rentre au Palais alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Rufus ne va pas être content je pense. Il en avait déjà assez de Tsuzurao, alors avec Saeru… Je le plains de tout mon cœur.

Himeko éclata de rire. Le Sardaukar aussi, rien que l'évocation de leur famille et de tous ces souvenirs passés ensemble effaçaient le reste.

Tayuya rôdait seule dans les couloirs, elle ne se fiait plus qu'a son instinct pour retrouver Shinzhon. Une forme claire s'avança rapidement vers elle.

Sans réfléchir elle empoigna le 9mm qu'elle portait toujours sur elle et tira. La forme l'esquiva adroitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle épuise son chargeur.

_Veuillez m'excuser pour la frayeur mademoiselle. fit la forme en s'inclinant.

_Rien à battre enflure ! répliqua la jeune femme en rechargent son arme et recommença son carton.

_Je suis un envoyé du clan, si vous me tuez vous ne pourrez pas ressortir. fit la forme, qui était finalement humaine, et qui s'était abritée derrière un mur de glace.

_Comment je pourrais te croire ? Y'a pas marqué « blondasse » sur mon front espèce de crétin !

_Je pense que vous aimeriez savoir où se trouvent vos amis, principalement le réceptacle de Nechiku.

Tayuya réfléchit quelque instants. C'était quoi déjà Nechiku ? Un démon nan ? Dont Himé radotait les histoires incessamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle la fasse taire. Mais son réceptacle…

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. dit l'homme mystérieux en s'inclinant bassement. Je suis un Sardaukar, maître combattant du clan Shinra attaché à la protection de ce tombeau.

Tayuya leva un sourcil. Elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Ce type était-il de la même famille que le président ? Sûrement, mais, actuellement, impossible d'en savoir plus.

_Et mes heures sup', elles seront payées ? demanda la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Euh, il faudra en référer a maître Saeru, je le crains.

A contrecoeur, Tayuya suivit le Sardaukar qui pouvait la faire sortir de la tombe. Elle avait échoué.

Elle espérait qu'une chose, que Raphaël ne se fiche pas d'elle et qu'il n'était arrivé rien a personne. Non, cela faisait donc deux choses…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Tayuya: GNYAHAHAHA!!!! C'est ce chapitre qui fait a peine une page word!?

Tsukiyo: Bah... Euh... T'ès bien placée pour dire ça, toi qui est... merde... Ou t'ès au juste déja... Ah ouais, complètement paumée x3

*BREAK*

Rufus: J'èspère qu'elle va pas voir deux chapitre plus tôt...

Tayuya: Mh? Quoi deux chaps plus tôt * regarde le chapitre "vieux démons". WOH SA MEREUH! T'ès morte ma p'tite!*

*RE-BREAK*

Himeko: Qui veut des chipset du coca?

Rufus: Qui t'as sonnée toi?

Himeko: Pas toi en tous cas, tu nous laisserais crever de faim!

*RE-RE-BREAK*

fort interieur de Tsukiyo qui fait chier tout le monde pendant les reviews qu'elle poste: Oulalalaaa, en fait, l'utilité de ce chapitre était de voir le point de vue des autres pendant que Haruna et Rufus se faisaient latter! Allez, a la prochaine, a la Forteresse du Clan!!!!


End file.
